Le vent chante une douce mélodie
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Dès l'instant où il était apparu dans ses songes, plus rien n'a jamais été pareil. Elle le savait. Et il le savait. Une évidence troublante mais réelle. Un simple regard. Puis son cœur a dansé dans sa poitrine. Et le vent chantait à son oreille une douce mélodie. [Projet "Lumière Féerique"]
1. Chapitre Un : Tu es dans mes rêves

Hellow :)

Je vous propose aujourd'hui une fic à chapitres portant sur Wendy et un garçon. Alors, non, ce n'est pas Roméo ni un OC. C'est un crack-pairing complètement fou qui ne verra jamais le jour, basé sur la rencontre avec le manga **_Rave Master_ **x)  
Cette fic s'ancre donc dans le projet "Lumière féerique" qui a pour but de faire découvrir _**Rave Master** _par le biais de _**Fairy Tail**_.

Pourtant, pour ceux qui veulent découvrir ce manga, je dois vous avertir que ma fic comporte une part de **spoilers **que j'ai essayé d'atténuer au minimum.

Mais pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire se passe dans le monde de **_Fairy__ Tail_**, ce pour quoi je ne l'ai pas mis dans la rubrique cross-over car c'est avant tout basé sur les ressentis de Wendy. Je suppose juste que les personnages de **_Rave_ _Master_ **vivent dans ce même monde c'est tout. Vous ne serez pas dépaysés :D

Voici donc le premier chapitre de cet ovni (car je pense que cette fic est d'une bizarrerie, déjà rien que de fantasmer sur ce couple qui ne verra jamais le jour xD). N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir ! :D

Voilà voilou, bonne lecture ! :D

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et Rave Master appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Musique d'inspiration **: _Fairy Tail Soundtrack - Tenrou Tree_

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

**Tu es dans mes rêves**

_Whoah._

_C'est si beau. Je me laisse transporter par la magie qui m'entoure. Le sol est comme un miroir. Des immenses cristaux sont levés vers un ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Ça semble si hors du temps. Des lucioles semblables à des poussières étoilées éclairent l'obscurité qui est si menaçante._

_Et tout d'un coup, une explosion détruit le doux voile de ce beau rêve. Une déchirure. _

_Et le chaos apparaît._

_Une odeur assaille mon odorat sensible. Je plisse mon nez de dégoût. Elle me donne envie de vomir. _

_Du sang. Du sang en grande quantité était versé. _

_Les entre-chocs des sabres martèlent mes tympans. Les explosions magiques à profusion. L'odeur de putréfaction et de chair brûlée. Un brouhaha digne de l'Enfer. _

_Inquiète, je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Au-dessus de moi, des vaisseaux volants se livrent une guerre sans merci. Au sol, le rouge vermeille souille la pureté des cristaux. Aucun vent ne souffle sur mon visage, comme si tout était déjà mort._

_Et à l'horizon, cette chose s'éveille, grossit jusqu'à envahir les alentours. _

_Ce n'est pas humain, ce n'est pas un dragon. _

_C'est pire que ça. _

_Un démon. C'est un vrai démon. _

_Composé de poussières d'étoiles, sa gueule dévoile une rangée de crocs acérées. Un dragon ne ferait pas le poids devant cette chose. Impossible. Il rugit si fort que je plaque mes mains contre mes oreilles. Mes muscles se tétanisent. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Mon crâne me fait si mal que j'en grince des dents. Le sol se met à trembler si violemment que je perds l'équilibre et tombe lourdement au sol. _

_Mes jambes me lancinent. Ce rugissement bestial est si effrayant. Je tremble d'effroi face à ce monstre qui continue de grossir et de tout détruire sur son passage. Les immenses cristaux sont arrachés du sol comme de vulgaires brindilles. Le grondement sonore est si affreux et je me sens si petite face à cette bête. J'ai peur, si peur..._

_Et soudain, je l'aperçois au loin. Mon cœur s'emballe de joie en le distinguant. Car je sais que c'est __**lui**__. Je suis si heureuse, si contente de voir un visage familier. Et pourtant, ma joie cède place à la frayeur._

_Il court dans ma direction, essoufflé comme jamais. Son petit corps ensanglanté m'effraie, ses cheveux verts encrassés se collent sur son front. Affolée, je veux le soigner mais la magie n'influe pas dans mes mains. Je puise dans mes forces pour tenter de faire apparaître le fluide magique mais il ne veut pas sortir. Son visage tordu par la douleur me terrifie. Je presse mon corps avec désespoir, la panique me gagne. _

_Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?! _

_Je dois le soigner au plus vite sinon... Sinon... _

_Je ne veux pas penser à cette éventualité. Je ne __**dois**__ pas penser à ça, tant qu'il y a une chance de le tirer d'affaire ! _

_Et pourtant, j'ai si peur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma magie ne fonctionne pas !_

_Je le vois s'effondrer avec horreur. Je cours vers lui mais mes jambes se dérobent. Je suis comme tenue par un fil invisible. Je tire mais je n'arrive pas à avancer. Je tends ma main vers lui, je le hèle mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Ma vision se brouille, ma gorge se noue de chagrin. Je n'arrive plus à contenir mes sanglots de désespoir. _

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le rejoindre ?! Laissez-moi soigner ses blessures ! _

_Voir ce garçon me tord le ventre de panique, le sang qui s'écoule de ses plaies m'est insupportable. Il souffre le martyr. J'entends sa respiration se heurter. Il suffoque avec peine, comme si sa cage thoracique est en train de se broyer. Chacun de ses mouvements pour tenter de se relever est teinté de souffrance. Ses mains tremblent, il grince des dents, frappé par la douleur._

_Je veux l'aider ! Je sais que je le peux ! Je rage tant devant mon impuissance que j'en tremble. Mais je continue à tirer sur ce fil qui me retient, je ne renonce pas. Si Natsu m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est de ne jamais abandonner, de lutter jusqu'au bout. Et tant que je ne le sauverai pas, je m'acharnerai à avancer._

_Soudain, il lève avec difficulté son visage vers moi puis écarquille les yeux. Ses yeux s'illuminent d'espoir. Des larmes perlent sur ses joues. Une d'entre elles descend sur son tatouage, si semblable à celui de Gerard. J'entends son cœur s'accélérer, comme s'il se raccroche à ma vue, comme si je suis son dernier espoir. Il ouvre la bouche, articule dans un souffle en puisant dans ses ultimes forces :_

_« Sau... Sauve-nous... »_

Wendy ouvrit les yeux, choquée. Elle se redressa, comme frappée par la foudre. Elle percevait des voix inquiètes autour d'elle mais celles-ci lui parvenaient brouillées. Elle n'entendait plus que cette phrase, elle ne distinguait plus que ce visage implorant son aide. L'image de ce garçon était gravé dans sa rétine, l'odeur de son sang était marqué au fer rouge. Tout se superposait à la réalité. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Pourquoi ne le voyait-elle plus ? Son cœur s'accélérait d'inquiétude, ses mains devenaient moites devant l'urgence à laquelle elle avait été arrachée. Elle devait le sauver !

Ébranlée, elle sursauta lorsque le voile de l'illusion se déchira sous ses yeux. Son esprit embrumé par ce cauchemar se dissipa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de revenir à la réalité. Tout lui apparut limpide comme du cristal.

Fairy Hills, sa chambre, Carla penchée sur elle, leurs traits tendus par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, Cana la tenant dans ses bras.

Le parfum d'alcool parvenant à ses narines chassa l'âcre odeur du sang. Ses sens s'éveillèrent à nouveau, comme s'ils avaient été aseptisés depuis des semaines. Wendy cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte avec stupeur qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle sentait les larmes se sécher sur son visage. Tremblante, elle voulut reprendre contenance mais n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son, trop secouée par ce rêve. Car il s'agissait encore de ce songe ; toujours le même depuis quelques jours.

Comprenant avec honte qu'elle avait encore inquiété ses amies, elle voulut les rassurer lorsque Cana lui intima :

« Calme-toi Wendy. Respire à fond. »

La Dragon Slayer voulut rétorquer qu'elle allait mieux mais ce serait mentir. Lasse, la fatigue la rattrapait soudainement, ses nerfs la lâchaient. Écoutant les conseils de la mage des cartes, elle inspira à fond avant d'expirer, puis répéta cette scène jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se détendent. Retrouvant peu à peu la sérénité, elle parvint à se calmer. Alors que le silence commençait à s'installer, Carla lui demanda, sa voix tendue par l'inquiétude :

« Encore ce rêve ? »

Le faible hochement de tête de Wendy aggrava sa tension. Voir sa précieuse amie aussi songeuse pour un songe la rendait nerveuse. En effet, elle savait plus que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère les rêves, eux qui pouvaient être porteurs de sombres messages. Elle qui possédait le terrible don de la vision du futur ne pouvait qu'être anxieuse pour la santé de la petite Dragon Slayer qu'elle s'était jurée de protéger de tous les dangers.

Mais plus que l'image d'un lieu plongé dans le chaos, c'était l'obsession que Wendy avait pour ce jeune garçon qui l'inquiétait. Depuis qu'il s'était invité dans ses nuits, la jeune mage pensait constamment à lui. Même si Wendy continuait à agir normalement, à rire, à s'émerveiller devant des choses simples, à continuer à être aussi maladroite, Carla savait que le garçon de ses songes était continuellement dans ses pensées. Elle connaissait la jeune mage mieux que personne, elle pouvait sentir ce qui la tracassait.

Parfois, ses yeux pétillants de vie s'égaraient l'espace d'un instant, flottants vers l'horizon, comme si elle attendait qu'il surgisse devant lui. Dans ces moments-là, figée comme une statue, ses longs cheveux bleus voletant au gré de la faible brise, son esprit paraissait égaré, comme tiraillé entre deux mondes.

Carla l'avait exhortée à s'extraire de ce qu'elle espérait n'être qu'un rêve. Wendy ne devait pas s'accrocher à ce garçon chimérique en oubliant de vivre et de profiter de l'instant présent avec ses amis. Après tout, l'Exceed se faisait sans doute des idées, elle n'avait pas à se tracasser pour un rêve. Et son amie grandissait, c'était normal qu'elle commence à penser aux garçons, non ?

Pourtant, ces excuses ne la rassuraient guère face au mauvais pressentiment qui animait son cœur. Tiraillée entre son instinct et sa raison, Carla ne pouvait que rester impuissante face aux préoccupations de son amie qui lui faisaient passer de mauvaises nuits.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci était plus grave que les autres. En effet, ses gémissements paniqués avaient été entendus par sa voisine de chambre. Et ce qui n'apparaissait à Cana que comme un mauvais cauchemar devenait désormais tout autre. On ne pleurait pas toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'un mauvais songe hantait vos nuits. Or, c'était ce que Wendy supportait depuis quelques jours, comme si elle avait réellement assisté à l'agonie de ce garçon.

Voir Wendy aussi livide les inquiétait gravement sur la santé de la jeune mage. Surtout qu'elle n'était qu'une simple enfant. Ce cauchemar – ou cette vision – l'affectait grandement, cela était visible sur son visage.

Le cœur de la brune se serra de chagrin face à la détresse de sa camarade. Wendy était un peu comme sa petite sœur, un être qu'on voulait protéger à tout prix de la noirceur du monde. Et alors qu'elle avait tant souffert en dépit de son jeune âge, et qu'elle avait été confrontée à des horreurs qui ne devraient jamais être montrés à un enfant, voilà que le destin s'acharnait sur elle. Touchée par la sensibilité flagrante de sa jeune amie, Cana posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit tendrement, tentant d'apaiser son cœur fragile :

« Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur pour sa vie. Ce garçon n'existe que dans tes rêves.

– Mais ce rêve devient de plus en plus net. J'ai de plus en plus la sensation d'y être Cana » affirma Wendy, sa voix légèrement tremblante. « J'ai l'impression que c'est la réalité, que la vie de ce garçon dépend de moi... »

Face à ces mots, Cana déglutit, gênée. Que pouvait-elle rétorquer devant l'intime conviction de Wendy ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait faire changer d'avis la Dragon Slayer. Elle était aussi têtue qu'un certain mage pyromane. Et, pour être honnête avec elle-même, ce cauchemar commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. La vision de la mort était trop dure à supporter pour n'importe quel humain, quelque qui soit. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil l'Exceed, dont le visage grave n'augurait rien de bon.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler avec Wendy. Les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux noua son ventre de chagrin. Désireuse qu'elle passe une bonne nuit, elle l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant :

« Repose-toi Wendy. Pour l'instant, c'est ce qui compte. On en reparlera demain.

– Et si.. Et s'il revenait me voir dans la nuit ? » murmura-t-elle, anxieuse.

« Tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler pour t'aider ! » lui répondit Cana en lui adressant un clin d'œil des plus réconfortants et malicieux dont elle possédait le secret.

Rassurée, Wendy esquissa un faible sourire avant de s'allonger à nouveau, fermant les yeux pour sombrer quelques instants plus tard dans le plus profond des sommeils. Ses traits se détendirent, soulagée d'un poids trop lourd à porter sur ses frêles épaules.

Soulagée qu'elle se soit enfin assoupie, Cana éteignit la lumière, se leva et quitta la chambre suivie de Carla, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Wendy. Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur son visage. En refermant la porte, l'Exceed laissa exploser ses angoisses :

« Ce n'est pas normal qu'un cauchemar l'obsède autant ! Comment peut-on l'aider à aller mieux ?

– Je peux lui passer une bouteille pour qu'elle oublie le temps d'une nuit... » suggéra innocemment Cana, déclenchant la désapprobation immédiate de sa compère :

« Hors de question qu'elle touche à l'alcool !

– Je sais, t'inquiète » la rassura Cana en soupirant intérieurement devant sa tentative ratée de calmer les nerfs de Carla, à fleur de peau dès qu'il s'agissait de Wendy.

Mais bon... Son idée aurait pu fonctionner après tout, mais elle se garda de partager cette réflexion.

Elle avait bien commencé à boire dès son plus jeune âge pour soulager son âme blessée de ne pas être auprès de son père. À cette pensée, la jeune femme refoula la peine qui avait lacéré son cœur depuis trop longtemps. Cette tristesse n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ressasser le passé était inutile, réfléchir avec des « et si » ne referait pas le monde. Elle avait fait des choix, des erreurs et maintenant, elle profitait du moment présent. Et puis, tout s'était arrangé et rien n'avait vraiment changé au final. Elle était restée elle-même, les autres la considéraient toujours comme leur amie. Et elle aimait toujours autant le goût du liquide chaud lui brûler la trachée à chaque gorgée.

Comprenant qu'elle commençait de nouveau à s'enfoncer dans de noires pensées, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le cas préoccupant de Wendy. Il était vrai que se mettre dans un tel état pour un cauchemar n'était pas normal. À défaut de trouver la vraie nature de ce songe, Cana réfléchit sur un moyen de calmer ces crises. Peut-être Polyussica trouverait-elle un moyen de soulager ses nuits...

À cette idée, son visage s'illumina. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Son esprit devait être trop embrouillé par les vapeurs du saké. Elle partagea cette idée avec Carla qui approuva aussitôt, se raccrochant à cette lueur d'espoir pour aider son amie.

Toutes deux décidées, elles s'éloignèrent de la chambre de Wendy, leurs esprits soulagés d'avoir trouvé une issue au problème.

oOo

Wendy préférait le jour. Le soleil au zénith l'irradiait dans toute sa splendeur, délivrant une douce chaleur fort appréciable. La brise qui chatouillait sa peau pâle gonflait son cœur de joie. Ce vent chantait à ses oreilles une mélodie des plus enchanteresses. Une symphonie de la vie, bien loin de la complainte souffrante d'une tempête déchaînée. Un chuchotement fébrile mais si tendre. Ce vent était devenu une part d'elle-même, elle qui manipulait le ciel à ses envies, qui pouvait déclencher un ouragan sous la seule impulsion de sa colère. Entendre l'air du vent était à cet instant régénérateur, chassant quelques instants l'image du garçon blessé.

Pourtant, sa présence était marquée au fer rouge en son âme. Son agonie repassait sans cesse en boucle dans son esprit, ne la rassurant guère. Elle aurait tellement aimé se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar mais elle savait que c'était différent. Elle sentait que ce garçon n'était pas né de son imagination. Il devait exister quelque part, aux confins du monde.

Et étrangement, un sentiment inconnu était né dans son cœur. Elle désirait le rencontrer, se rassurer sur son état de santé, être à tout prix à ses côtés. Elle tentait alors d'imaginer une version de lui en bonne santé, et chacune de ses tentatives accélérait brutalement son cœur. Wendy était attirée par un aimant invisible, comme si son existence entière gravitait autour de lui. Cet instinct protecteur la fascinait et l'inquiétait à la fois. Cette émotion était si puissante qu'elle se sentait happée vers un horizon lointain où l'attendait un futur inconnu.

Elle n'osait en parler à ses amis, eux qui étaient déjà fortement inquiets à son sujet. Les informer sur cette émotion grandissante les tourmenteraient davantage, elle en était convaincue.

Et pourtant, sa raison l'exhortait à ne pas se laisser happer par ces vaines chimères. Comment accorder du crédit à un rêve plus réaliste que les autres ? Comment croire qu'il puisse exister ? Pourquoi ces sentiments naissaient-ils pour un inconnu, uniquement tiré de son imagination ?

Tiraillée entre son instinct et sa raison, Wendy trouvait du réconfort auprès de ses amis qui tentaient de lui changer les idées par tous les moyens. Tout Fairy Tail était désormais au courant de ses préoccupations – un secret ne le reste jamais bien longtemps chez les fées. Touchée par toutes leurs tentatives pour chasser pendant quelques instants l'angoisse présente en son cœur, la joie de Wendy était grande. Enveloppée dans ce cocon d'amitié si réconfortant, elle se sentait chanceuse et appréciait à sa juste valeur la saveur de leur compagnie. Un poids se déchargeait de ses épaules en leurs présences, la froide solitude ne venait jamais l'étreindre.

Quelque peu galvanisée par ces pensées, elle accéléra le pas pour suivre Cana, Carla et Lucy à travers la forêt entourant Magnolia. Si Cana et Carla étaient motivées par la volonté de mettre un terme aux éprouvantes nuits de la Dragon Slayer, Lucy l'était tout autant.

Certes, elle n'avait jamais aperçu ces fameuses crises mais était tout aussi préoccupée par la jeune mage. Tout le monde l'était à la guilde. Ils étaient comme une grande famille, se soutenant l'un l'autre quand un des leurs traversait une mauvaise passe. Natsu, Grey et Erza en auraient pensé autant – s'ils n'étaient pas partis en quête tous les trois suite à une demande d'un client. En songeant au trio de monstre, Lucy réprima un frisson d'épouvante. Wendy et elle auraient dû partir avec eux au final, pour les contenir un minimum.

Tenaillée par le mauvais pressentiment en songeant aux dégâts de ces trois-là, elle se retourna vers Wendy qui arrivait à leur hauteur, tout aussi déterminée qu'elles trois réunies.

Bien que ce garçon la troublait, les cauchemars où il prenait vie l'éprouvaient fortement. Wendy n'arrivait plus à dormir sereinement et elle restait constamment sous tension, l'estomac noué. Et puis, elle avait hâte de revoir celle qu'elle considérait un peu comme une seconde mère. Elle voulait de nouveau s'enivrer de cette odeur si familière, se laisser bercer par cette voix maternelle qu'elle avait tant espéré entendre de nouveau. Même si elle n'était pas Grandine, sa mère adoptive se réincarnait en quelque sorte en la guérisseuse de Fairy Tail. Ce substitut apaisait son âme meurtrie par la disparition de son dragon, réparant le trou béant crée depuis ce funeste jour du 7 juillet de l'an x777.

Revigorée par cette décision, elle avait rejoint ses amies qui se trouvaient désormais près d'une maison creusée à même le tronc d'un immense chêne centenaire. Des rayons dorés s'infiltraient dans les branches, procurant une aura apaisante. Une odeur de sève sucrée se distillait dans l'air frais, chatouillant avec délice ses narines. Cet endroit familier accéléra son cœur de joie. Elle pouvait déjà sentir dans l'air ambiant l'odeur si particulière de Grandine, ce parfum à la fois léger et animal. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança avec ses amies qui frappaient déjà la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une vieille dame à la longue cape rouge et aux cheveux roses relevés en un chignon. Ses traits sévères s'accordaient avec ses yeux rouges aussi froids que le métal. À la vue de Cana et Lucy qui lui adressèrent un grand sourire amical, son nez se plissa avant qu'elle ne grogne, peu aimable :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Les lèvres de Cana et Lucy tremblèrent, s'efforçant de garder une mine réjouie. Elles avaient complètement oubliées à quel point cette vieille sorcière pouvait être acariâtre et désagréable quand elle le voulait. Alors qu'elles allaient s'expliquer sur la raison de leur venue, Polyussica referma brutalement la porte en grommelant de sa voix revêche :

« Rentrez chez vous, bande d'idiots ! ».

Lucy soupira, lasse. Elle avait vraiment oublié à quel point elle pouvait être difficile par moments à appréhender. Carla n'en pensait pas large. Comment Wendy pouvait apprécier cette vieille folle qui venait de leur claquer la porte au nez ? Alors que le découragement commençait à s'installer, Cana frappa de nouveau à la porte, hors d'elle. Non mais elle allait voir ce qui lui en coûtait de l'ignorer de la sorte ! La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une Polyussica apparemment tout aussi énervée qu'on dérange sa douce tranquillité. Alors que la tension allait exploser, Wendy apparut sur le perron, le visage radieux :

« Dame Polyussica ! Comme je suis contente de vous revoir ! »

À sa vue, les traits de la vieille dame se radoucirent, toute trace de son agacement disparaissant comme par enchantement. Elle finit par esquisser un sourire en s'exclamant calmement, comme une grand-mère le ferait à sa petite-fille :

« Wendy, que me vaut ce plaisir de te voir ? »

Elle les invita à entrer, non sans quelques réticences pour le restant de l'équipe. Ces dernières n'en tinrent pas compte, soupirant de lassitude face au mystère que représentait la guérisseuse de Fairy Tail. Elle n'appréciait pas les humains mais semblait couvrir d'un œil protecteur Wendy. La fillette avait des effets étonnants sur elle. Elle avait ce pouvoir de faire fondre ce cœur de pierre durement éprouvé par la vie. Un lien étrange s'était tissé entre ces deux personnes, où l'expérience se mêlait à l'innocente jeunesse.

Une fois installées dans cette modeste maison en harmonie avec la forêt, Cana, Lucy et Carla exposèrent le problème. Wendy ajoutait par moments certains détails qu'elle jugeait dignes d'être partagés, détails que recueillait en silence la vieille dame, dont les sourcils se froncèrent, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Alors qu'elles venaient de terminer d'exposer la situation et qu'elles allaient demander un moyen d'apaiser les nuits de Wendy, celle-ci leur rétorqua, grave :

« Mes potions ne l'aideront pas.

– Comment ça ? Vous êtes pourtant une guérisseuse hors pair ! » s'exclama Carla, paniquée. Sa voix tremblait, comprenant avec horreur que son seul espoir d'aider Wendy venait de s'envoler en poussière. Mais Polyussica ne lui laissa pas le temps de se morfondre davantage puisqu'elle s'adressa à Wendy, le visage plus sérieux que jamais :

« C'est ton instinct de Dragon Slayer du Ciel qui se manifeste » avoua Polyussica.

« Mon... instinct ? » répéta l'intéressée, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Tout aussi perdus que leur amie, Charuru, Cana et Lucy froncèrent les sourcils. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la guérisseuse de Fairy Tail.

La vieille dame soupira avant de s'expliquer laconiquement :

« Lorsque Grandine m'est apparu pour me dicter les deux sorts qu'elle n'avait pas su t'apprendre, elle m'avait également parlé de cet instinct que je devais t'expliquer en temps voulu. D'après ta mère, les Dragon Slayer sont des êtres à part. S'ils sont à l'origine humains, la magie ancienne qui s'écoule dans leurs veines leur procurent des réactions typiques d'un dragon.

– Vous voulez dire que ce rêve est la manifestation d'un instinct de dragon ? » demanda Lucy, perdue.

« En quoi rêver d'un garçon en train d'agoniser montre une réaction typique d'une dragonne ? » rajouta Carla, tout aussi déboussolée par les dires mystérieux de la guérisseuse.

Excédée par leurs questions insistantes, cette dernière grommela, le regard mauvais :

« Laissez-moi finir ou je vous mets toutes les deux à la porte. »

L'Exceed voulut protester mais la constellationniste l'en retint d'un simple coup d'œil. Mieux valait ne pas agacer la vieille dame. Déjà que son caractère acariâtre était difficile à supporter, si elles se faisaient éjecter sans obtenir de réponse... De mauvaise grâce, Carla ne répliqua rien, se renfrognant en écoutant la suite :

« Cet instinct est différent pour chaque type de dragon et le Dragon Slayer reproduit les traits de caractère de son dragon sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience. Pour toi Wendy, Grandine m'a affirmé que tu possédais sans le savoir son don.

– Mon don ? Lequel ?

– De ressentir les prémices d'une catastrophe. Ton instinct de guérisseuse te pousse à soigner ceux qui sont dans le besoin et, si cela se manifeste par des cauchemars qui t'épuisent, c'est qu'un terrible drame est sur le point de se produire. Un drame qui pourrait secouer le monde entier. »

Wendy écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, apeurée par cette révélation. Alors ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves était un sombre avenir ? Une guerre imminente, que nul ne pourrait éviter et qui concernerait l'ensemble de la planète ? Abasourdie par ces révélations, Wendy s'assit, blême.

Ses amies la regardèrent, toutes aussi ébranlées par cette affirmation. Le dos de la petite fille s'était voûté, comme si le poids du monde entier reposait sur ses épaules. Un fardeau trop lourd à supporter pour une si jeune enfant. Choquées, elles ne pouvaient que rester muettes face à l'inéluctable.

Mais plus que cet abattement soudain, Carla était accaparée par un doute fugace mais tenace. Ce que venait de dire Polyussica n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux, ce n'était pas possible ! Méfiante, elle exprima ses réserves :

« Mais si une catastrophe allait secouer le monde entier, je l'aurais aperçu dans mes visions !

– Peut-être le verras-tu prochainement. Mais si Wendy en fait des cauchemars, c'est que le monde entier court un grand danger. »


	2. Chapitre Deux : Tu souffres

Hellow :)

Voici donc le chapitre deux que je vous propose aujourd'hui. Je vais avouer que je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose, qu'il n'y a pas d'action à vrai dire. Mais il est essentiel pour la suite car toute l'intrigue part de là (et les autres chapitres sont beaucoup plus animés :D)

Brefouille, bonne lecture !

PS : la deuxième partie contient du **spoil **sur le manga **_Rave Master _**!

**Musique d'inspiration :** _Fairy Tail Soundtrack - We Are Fairy Tail_

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

**Tu souffres**

Tout était si calme autour d'elle.

Pas de table jetée à travers la salle. Pas de hurlements de rage. Pas de mots fleuris s'épanouissant ici et là. Pas de rires cristallins ni de choppes de bière se cognant entre elles en un claquement sec.

L'animation qui faisait office de loi en ces lieux chaleureux s'était tue, remplacée par une tension dont Wendy était à l'origine. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle et la dévisageaient du même air. Même le trio de monstre revenu de leur mission était accaparé par la jeune fille. Tous recueillaient avec inquiétude les mots de la jeune Dragon Slayer et de celles qui l'avaient accompagné chez Polyussica.

Ces phrases prononcées sonnaient telles un glas sur ses frêles épaules. Mais ce qu'avait dit Polyussica ne paraissait que plus suspicieux pour Carla. L'Exceed ne pouvait croire à cette version des faits. Si un drame allait se produire, elle l'aurait pressenti. Elle possédait un don pour cela après tout.

Et pourtant, son petit cœur s'affolait face à cette explication qu'elle sentait juste. La guérisseuse de Fairy Tail était bien des choses mais ne jouait certainement pas sur les sentiments de la jeune mage.

Et c'était bien cela qui lui faisait peur.

Une fois son flot de paroles éteint, Wendy releva lentement les yeux vers ses compagnons, attristée de les voir aussi inquiets pour elle. Elle aurait tant aimé ne pas leur causer du tracas, leur montrer qu'elle était aussi forte qu'eux. Mais ces cauchemars l'assaillaient tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus les supporter. Et la signification de ses songes la terrifiait. Le simple fait de penser que ce massacre allait devenir réalité, que ce garçon allait vraiment mourir, la faisait trembler de peur. Cette vision était trop éprouvante, trop dure qu'elle était prête à craquer. Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec cette sombre connaissance ancrée dans sa chair ?

Peinée de la voir aussi décharnée, Lucy allait la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter lorsque Natsu s'avança pour poser chaleureusement sa main sur son épaule :

« N'aie pas peur de ces songes Wendy. Nous sommes avec toi. Fairy Tail est avec toi. »

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, se consolant avec son sourire réconfortant. Natsu possédait un visage qui savait être doux et compatissant envers ses amis ; et bouillonnant de colère envers ses ennemis. Un être aimant à la folie, profitant de la vie à chaque seconde. Un homme habité par ses sentiments, qui représentait une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Natsu était son modèle, son inspiration, sa motivation pour se surpasser. Il était tout ce qu'elle aimerait être : une personne capable de protéger ses amis, d'affronter sans crainte le passé et de survivre au futur.

Et si Natsu lui affirmait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle le croyait. Après tout, il avait raison. Elle n'était pas seule à supporter ce fardeau. Ses amis étaient avec elle, elle ne serait pas abandonnée. Tant qu'ils étaient là, Wendy pouvait avancer avec eux, main dans la main.

Rassurée par ses paroles, elle esquissa un sourire :

« Oui, tu as raison Natsu. Je ne suis pas seule. »

Voyant qu'elle avait repris confiance en elle, Natsu lui rendit son sourire avant de froncer les sourcils, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Si Wendy avait reçu le « don » de Grandine, qu'en était-il du sien ? Son père lui avait-il donné une part de lui-même avant de disparaître ?

Il tourna alors son regard vers Gajeel, qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui – bien que son ego masculin soit trop fort pour l'admette. Mais cette question leur semblait si évidente à eux, les Dragon Slayer. Leurs amis ne pouvaient comprendre ce lien qui s'était étroitement tissé entre eux trois. Ils avaient affronté la même douleur de l'abandon, la même sensation d'être plongé dans un océan de frustration, avançant en vain dans leur quête de réponses. Et ce nouvel élément ne venait que s'ajouter à l'édifice de leurs questions.

Alors que Wendy retrouvait foi envers l'avenir, Erza se tourna vers le Maître de la guilde, assis en tailleur sur le bar pour être à la hauteur de ses enfants, pour lui demander, inquisitrice :

« Maître, est-ce que vous savez si, quelque part dans ce monde, il existe une situation sur le point de menacer toute l'humanité ? »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il se mit à songer à tous les rapports du Conseil qu'il lisait d'un œil distrait, bien plus accaparé par les factures que Fairy Tail devait régler après les excès de zèle de ses membres pendant leurs quêtes. Et s'il y avait bien un élément qui restait flou au sein même du Conseil, c'était les événements extérieurs au royaume de Fiore. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il sursauta lorsque Levy s'écria, blême :

« Maître, penseriez-vous qu'il puisse s'agir du Dark Bring Master ? »

Alors que tous les membres de la guilde la regardaient, interloqués devant ce nom inconnu, Makarov écarquilla les yeux, comme frappé par la foudre. Il sentit la nervosité l'envahir, se rappelant avec frayeur les nombreux rapports inquiétants et alarmistes du Conseil. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur ce monstre qui commettait des atrocités dans plusieurs pays lointains. Les plus sanglants des génocides étaient signés de sa main et il était murmuré que son envie de destruction était sans limites, sans pour autant frapper Fiore.

Pour l'instant.

Inquiète de voir l'homme pour qui elle avait le plus grand respect devenir pâle de frayeur, Erza demanda, la gorge nouée :

« Maître, qui est ce Dark Bring Master ?

– Il n'y a que des rumeurs qui circulent... Mais l'on dit que ce monstre n'est hanté que par le désir de détruire ce monde. Que des pays entiers sont rasés par son armée. Et que des pierres maléfiques, les Dark Bring, lui conféreraient le pouvoir de contrôler les ténèbres. »

Ses enfants adoptifs déglutirent, abasourdis par la terrifiante révélation. Existait-il réellement un monstre capable de telles atrocités ? Zeref paraissait ridicule à côté de l'évocation de ce nom s'il parvenait à inquiéter un homme aussi imperturbable que leur Maître. La tension dans l'air était si forte que la plupart des mages se regardaient, se demandant avec détresse s'il ne s'agissait là que de simples rumeurs pour effrayer les enfants. Pourtant, l'air préoccupé du vieil homme et les cauchemars à répétition de Wendy ne venaient que confirmer la période sombre que traversait en ce moment même le monde et dont Fiore était tenue à l'écart car trop lointaine. Ce fut Natsu qui brisa le silence, ravalant sa nervosité pour s'exclamer avec conviction :

« Il n'y a qu'à battre ce type pour que Wendy ne fasse plus de cauchemars !

– Salamander n'a pas tort pour une fois » approuva gravement Gajeel.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec l'allumette » renchérit Grey, dont le haut avait mystérieusement disparu, révélant son torse saillant.

Agacé par leurs remarques acerbes, Natsu leur demanda sans détour de s'expliquer sur leurs termes, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de démanger les poings des deux intéressés.

Ignorant leur querelle masculine qui était sur le point de dégénérer – comme d'habitude – Lucy soupira, blasée devant tant de stupidité :

« Si c'était aussi simple, ça aurait fait depuis longtemps que ce Dark Bring Master aurait été vaincu.

– Oui et puis, selon les rumeurs, seul le Rave Master peut le vaincre » ajouta Levy, ayant entendu de nombreuses légendes contées lors de ses quêtes.

« Le Rave Master ? À l'école, on nous avait appris qu'il avait sauvé le monde cinquante ans auparavant mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher un continent entier d'être détruit. Il doit être vieux maintenant » fit remarquer Cana en fronçant les sourcils.

Levy ferma les yeux, plongeant dans les souvenirs des récits qu'elle avait parcouru pour tenter de démêler le vrai du faux. Les mots parvinrent jusqu'à elle, ranimant la mémoire des ouvrages que ses yeux avaient dévoré :

« Oui, il avait sauvé le monde dans le passé grâce à des pierres de lumière créées spécialement pour contrer les Dark Bring. Mais, d'après ce qui se raconte, il aurait passé la main à un autre, qui serait devenu le second Rave Master. Et cet homme voyagerait à travers le monde avec ses compagnons pour gagner en puissance pour vaincre le Dark Bring Master. »

Lucy fronça des sourcils, méfiante. Ce n'était que des rumeurs persistantes mais elle pouvait sentir une aura menaçante se former autour de celles-ci. Comme si la vérité se dissimulait derrière ces bruits de panique. Fiore était donc tellement tenu à l'écart pour ne pas être au courant de l'enjeu de cette guerre ? La constellationniste comprit avec effroi que le semblant de paix qu'elle avait toujours cru exister n'était qu'une façade dissimulant l'ampleur du désastre macabre qui se déroulait en dehors de leurs frontières. Elle en tremblait de nervosité, n'arrivant pas à dissimuler le mauvais pressentiment qui l'envahissait.

Alors que tous commençaient à débattre sur la véracité de ces rumeurs, et que le Maître gueulait pour ramener l'ordre, le mal était fait.

Cette nervosité palpable au sein de la guilde se transformait en peur panique, les visages devenaient blêmes et les spéculations les plus folles étaient échangées. Voyant avec horreur que tout le monde cédait à la frayeur, Natsu jeta un coup d'œil à Wendy et sentit son cœur se serrer de chagrin en la voyant recroquevillée sur elle-même, prise dans l'élan de terreur qui s'était propagé. Comprenant que cette attitude n'aidera en rien à préserver la jeune mage, sa voix furieuse s'éleva au-delà du vent de panique – et la table balancée à travers la pièce pour attirer l'attention y aidant :

« Eh c'est pas comme ça que vous allez rassurer Wendy bande d'abrutis ! Et puis, si ce type se ramène un jour chez nous, on n'aura qu'à lui botter le cul pour qu'il dégage ! »

Face à cette intervention musclée, tous se calmèrent, sonnés devant la véracité de ces paroles. Natsu n'avait pas tort. C'était au contraire l'évidence même. Si ce Dark Bring Master voulait les assiéger, ils se battraient contre lui. Tout simplement. Pour préserver leur ville, ils étaient prêts à affronter les ténèbres. Et Natsu y avait pensé dès le départ, comme toujours. Il incarnait à lui seul la lumière que chacun portait secrètement en soi, la faisant jaillir avec fougue pour illuminer l'humanité dans toute sa splendeur, sans jamais abandonner. Car il gardait toujours foi en ceux qu'il aimait et en ses croyances.

Même si la tension était légèrement retombée, une même question flottait dans les esprits de tous : et si ce conflit parvenait jusqu'à eux ? Et cette question était aussitôt résolue par une même détermination, une vérité évidente qu'ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer réfuter. Ils n'auraient qu'à se battre pour défendre leur liberté, tout simplement.

Quelque peu rassurés par la présence de leurs amis, ils décidèrent de se changer les idées en buvant un coup.

Mais Carla n'avait pas le cœur à festoyer, bien au contraire. Son scepticisme avait disparu depuis quelques minutes pour laisser place à des doutes grandissants et à un mauvais pressentiment qui l'étranglait. Depuis le début de la conversation, elle sentait que ces événements étaient liés aux rêves de Wendy. Elle ne pouvait pas le prouver mais son instinct lui hurlait à en perdre haleine que ce cauchemar éveillé était bien réel et que les ténèbres s'étendaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à le percevoir clairement mais elle pouvait ressentir la peur, le désespoir, la rage et la désolation.

Elle pouvait effleurer la Terreur qui s'insinuait dans ses os face à l'imminence d'un drame.

Non, de quelque chose de pire.

De bien pire.

Inquiète de voir son amie aussi blême et tremblante de peur, le cœur de Wendy s'accéléra d'appréhension. Elle voulut lui demander ce qui lui arrivait lorsque Max, sorti quelques instants plus tôt prendre l'air, revint en courant, effaré :

« Putain, venez voir dehors ! »

Une masse se dirigea vers l'extérieur, Wendy et Carla en tête, avant d'écarquiller leurs yeux de frayeur face au morbide spectacle qui se dressait devant eux.

Tout était devenu blanc, disparaissant en une nuée de cristaux s'élevant dans les cieux. C'était comme de la poudre qui se formait, comme si tout était en train d'être effacé. Ce spectacle pourrait être fascinant, mais il ressortait de celui-ci une sensation malsaine réveillée en l'humain vivant en chacun d'eux. Un instinct primaire qui leur criait de fuir, de ne pas s'approcher de cette nuée qui les entourait, qui voulait les effacer eux aussi.

N'écoutant que leurs cœurs, ils voulurent se réfugier dans la guilde lorsque certains commençaient à se sentir étrange. Quelque chose leur manquait, un truc indéfinissable qui ne portait pas de nom.

Ils perdaient la mémoire.

Leurs esprits s'éteignaient peu à peu, leurs regards devenaient vitreux, perdant toute notion d'eux-mêmes. Leurs âmes se vidaient, disparaissant de la mémoire de la planète, ne devenant que des pantins sans émotion. Ceux qui étaient encore conscients désespérèrent, comprenant avec horreur ce qui les attendait. Ils voulaient se battre, ranimer l'humanité vivant en ces zombies mais ils commençaient à leur tour à céder.

C'était si rapide, si soudain.

En une fraction de secondes, tout bascula.

Effarée par ce cauchemar éveillé, Wendy sentit des larmes de détresse couler le long de ses joues. Elle cria le nom de ses amis pour les réveiller mais en vain ; la plupart partait déjà en mille poussières tout comme la guilde elle-même. Wendy blêmit, effrayée par cette douloureuse sensation qui se ranima en elle. Un sentiment de vide, de trou béant dans la poitrine. L'abandon. Elle était de nouveau abandonnée, la solitude voulait l'étreindre une nouvelle fois de ses bras glacés. Comme avec Grandine, comme avec Gerard, comme avec sa première guilde. Elle ne voulait pas cela, elle ne voulait plus revivre cet immense chagrin morfondre son cœur.

Désespérée, elle voulut s'avancer vers Natsu qui titubait lorsqu'une vive douleur lui saisit le crâne, la faisant hurler de souffrance. Elle s'effondra au sol en fermant les yeux, n'arrivant pas à résister à la pression grandissante de son corps.

_Non, mes amis ! Où êtes-vous ?! Natsu ! Lucy ! Carla ! Grey ! Erza ! Cana ! Quelqu'un ! Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas ! _

_Je crie à m'en arracher les poumons, je veux tellement les réveiller, me réveiller de ce cauchemar mais ma poitrine me compresse si fort que j'en ai si mal. Je me sens happée vers un autre lieu, loin d'eux. Je veux résister mais le tourbillon est trop fort. Je me sens glisser avant d'atterrir brutalement sur un sol gelé. _

_Décontenancée, je lève les yeux avant de me figer, horrifiée. Cet endroit... Impossible... Pourtant, je ne rêve pas cette fois. La clairière de cristal plongée dans les ténèbres, le grondement d'une guerre et du monstre, l'odeur métallique du sang emplissant ma gorge. _

_L'endroit de mes cauchemars._

_Ce n'est pas possible. Ce ne peut pas être réel !_

_Effarée, je me mets à courir, mon cœur paniqué. Je tremble d'effroi, ma gorge est sèche, mes mains sont moites par la terreur. Je veux trouver une sortie, retrouver mes amis, les sauver. _

_Mais je m'arrête net face à la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. _

_Mon cœur s'accélère, n'osant y croire._

_**Il** était là. Face à moi._

_Comment... ? _

_Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de lui, je n'ose y croire. Mais il est là, devant moi !_

_Je remarque alors avec horreur qu'il tremble de désespoir. Près de lui, deux femmes effondrées au sol, rouées de coups par une dame de cristal. _

_Je peux sentir sa rage d'être impuissant, ses larmes de colère taillader son visage, je peux entendre son grincement de dents sonore. Puis je sens sa résolution morbide. Sa détermination luit à travers son regard embué par les larmes, un choix qui me fait peur car je sens qu'il est prêt à mourir. Et soudain, sa magie explose, me tétanisant de frayeur. _

_Cette puissance magique va le tuer !_

_« Dans l'intérêt de tous les temps, je n'ai pas besoin de mon propre temps ! »_

_Non ! _

_Je lui crie à m'en arracher les poumons d'arrêter cette folie, car je sais que c'est un sort destructeur. Mais en vain. Je n'arrive pas à accéder près de lui. La puissance de cette magie me déroute, m'ébranle, me fait peur. Elle l'englobe tandis que je sens avec horreur son fluide vital diminuer doucement. Son flux magique accroît si anormalement et son temps s'écoule si rapidement que je ne peux retenir mes larmes, effarée par sa décision. _

_Il sacrifie sa vie. _

_Il sacrifie son propre corps, pour le bien de l'humanité. _

_Car je sais qu'il se bat pour moi, pour tous les anonymes, pour la planète. Il n'est qu'un composant de l'humanité et le garçon en a pris conscience, bien qu'il en connaisse les conséquences. _

_Pourquoi... **Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ?!** _

_Je veux les aider à vaincre cette femme terrifiante mais je fulmine devant mon impuissance. Ma magie n'afflue toujours pas dans mes mains. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, comme retenue par un fil invisible qui me cloue sur place. Je ne peux rester que simple spectatrice et assister au massacre. _

_Je ne supporte pas leurs corps qui s'effondrent. Leurs respirations haletantes. Leurs plaies béantes qui m'écœurent. Le garçon vieillir alors que sa magie en devient écrasante de puissance. Je m'effondre, je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour retenir mes cris. Je tremble, j'ai froid et pourtant si chaud. Je suffoque et pourtant, ma gorge est nouée par le chagrin face au combat de titan qui se déroule sous mes yeux impuissants. _

_Le garçon est devenu vieillard mais ne cède pas. Il hurle toute sa colère, ne faiblit pas pour laisser une ouverture. La violette retient l'adversaire tandis que la blonde s'élance à corps perdu, lui donnant le coup de grâce. Elle finit par s'effondrer, la mort venant la cueillir en son sein. _

_Je n'arrive pas à entendre ses dires, mes oreilles sont brouillées, ma vision se trouble. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai que faire. _

_Mes yeux ne se détachent plus de ces corps inertes. _

_De la jeune femme violette sans souffle, effondrée dans une mare de sang. _

**_Pourquoi est-elle morte ?_**

_Du garçon devenu cadavre rachitique. _

**_Pourquoi s'est-il sacrifié ?_**

_Et la blonde qui s'effondre, qui hurle qu'ils ont gagné mais elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. _

**_Effondrée._**

_Et j'entends d'autres cris d'agonie. D'autres hurlements de désespoir. Toutes ces vies qui s'effritent, tout ce chagrin qui explose près de mon visage, qui me tétanise. Mes jambes se dérobent tant la souffrance qui m'étreint est sans nom. _

_J'étouffe tellement. Je veux les sauver de cet affreux cauchemar. _

_J'entends le râle d'un dragon en fin de vie. _

_Je perçois les pleurs de la blonde et de la gelée à ses pieds. _

_Je ressens un cœur se serrer à en mourir dans la poitrine d'une jeune femme. _

_Et le cœur de celui qu'elle aime saigne de chagrin._

_Le désespoir à l'état pur._

_Je n'en peux plus. C'est un cauchemar, un vrai cauchemar ! _

_Mes larmes mouillent mon visage tandis que je m'effondre, tétanisée par tout ce chagrin qui parvient jusqu'à moi. Mon instinct me hurle de les aider à sortir de cet enfer. _

_Je dois les sauver de ce lieu empestant la mort ! Je dois leur créer un futur ! Personne ne mérite de finir comme ça, personne ! _

_Mon cœur me murmure alors ce que je dois accomplir. Un déclic s'opère dans mon esprit, m'enlevant ce lourd fardeau de l'impuissance et de la rage tapie au fond de moi. Je sens la magie affluer en moi comme jamais. D'une simple vague, elle était devenue un tsunami déferlant dans mes veines. _

_Je l'entends... _

_Le vent s'amène à moi, chasse cette odeur putride qui assaille mon nez et mon cœur. Elle efface mes tourments, me redonne de l'espoir. _

_Je veux y croire. Je veux croire en la magie que tu m'as transmise, Grandine. _

**_Je sais que je peux y arriver !_**

_La magie s'insinue dans mes os telle une coulée de lave, et se libère en une puissance jamais éprouvée auparavant. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur _ce _flux trop longtemps contenu. Un immense pentacle se dessine sous mes pieds tandis que je fais une prière, appuyant la pression de mes mains. Je serre la mâchoire, harassée par cet effort. Mes muscles se tendent, je sens mes forces me quitter, j'ai la tête qui tourne à cause de ma magie qui continue de s'étendre. _

_Mais je tiens bon malgré la douleur qui martèle mon crâne et ma respiration suffocante. La tempête se déchaîne alors que je parviens à ressentir les corps de tous ceux que ma magie touche au fur et à mesure. Mon dos se tend tandis que je me concentre sur la guérison de leurs blessures. Leurs os se reforment dans un craquement sec tandis que le fluide vital s'écoulait de nouveau dans leurs veines. Leurs cœurs battaient dans une symphonie mélodieuse, aussi belle que leurs respirations soudaines. Je les sens s'élever, revivre tel un phénix renaissant de ses cendres._

_Je le sens reprendre son souffle par une grande bouffée d'air, comme si ses poumons en avaient trop longtemps été privés. Ma magie lèche sa peau, lui enlevant ces rides et cette vieillesse qui ne lui vont pas. À ce geste, mes poumons se contractent et mon ventre se tord de douleur, si bien que je ne peux réprimer mes cris de souffrance. _

_Mais je ne lâche pas prise, je continue de le soigner malgré la douleur qui m'assaille et me déchire de l'intérieur. _

_**Hors de question d'abandonner, pas maintenant ! **_

_**Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail !** _

_Au prix d'un ultime effort, je sens son pouls de nouveau battre en lui. À ce son, une onde de joie me submerge, impression qui se confirme lorsque je sens que l'aura pesante des ténèbres n'est plus. Le calme est revenu, le jour venait déposer sur ce lieu sa douce lumière matinale. Une de ces couleurs chaudes qui bombe votre cœur de bonheur. La sensation qu'on est au bout du tunnel. Je comprends alors que j'ai réussi. Je les ai soigné, je les ai aidé du mieux que je pouvais._

_Heureuse, je lâche prise, je m'écroule par terre. Le sol est si froid... Je sens la fatigue me gagner, tout devient sombre autour de moi. Je veux lutter pour rester éveillée mais je n'en ai plus la force. Toute ma magie avait disparu de mon corps, comme aspirée. _

_Soudain, je l'entends. Ma vision est floue mais je l'aperçois. Le garçon qui regarde dans ma direction. Il essaie d'avancer mais ses bras se dérobent sous lui. Il me murmure, sa voix étouffée par du sang qui s'écoule de ses lèvres :_

_« Qui... Qui es-tu ? »_

_Il faut que..._

« Wendy ! »

_... Que je lui réponde..._

« Wendy, réveille-toi ! »

_Je me fais violence en ignorant ces voix qui résonnent dans mon crâne. Je sens mon corps ne plus avoir de consistance mais je tiens bon. Juste quelques secondes de plus..._

_« Je suis... la Dragon Slayer du Ciel... »_

_Une corde est rompue. Tout devient noir autour de moi._


	3. Interlude

Hellow :)

Avant le prochain chapitre que je vous proposerai ce week-end, je publie ce petit interlude écrit par Lucy Heartfilia très court, histoire de séparer l'histoire en deux parties :) Car la deuxième partie se déroule sept ans plus tard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Ce jour-là, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Nous avions tous cru mourir, sans pouvoir réagir car nous n'avions même pas conscience que nous disparaissions. Cette poussière a disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Mais, dans mes cauchemars, je peux encore ressentir l'effroyable sensation de ne plus exister. Ce souvenir est si terrifiant que la vie a désormais une autre saveur pour moi. Nous avions tous eu peur de mourir que nous nous acharnons maintenant à profiter de chaque instant, à dévorer encore plus ce temps dont nous avions failli être privés.

Car ce n'est que plus tard que nous avions découvert en même temps que le monde entier que c'était là l'œuvre du Dark Bring Master.

Et nous devons notre salut au Rave Master.

Il nous a tous sauvé, et je crois bien que toute une vie serait insuffisante pour le remercier comme il se doit.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète le plus. Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés après cet affreux cauchemar devenu réalité, nous avons découvert Wendy évanouie, vidée de toute énergie magique. Ce n'est que quelques semaines après qu'elle nous a avoué qu'elle avait libéré tout son pouvoir pour sauver les gens de son rêve.

À vrai dire, je ne sais quoi penser de ce qu'elle a vécu. Est-ce un coup de folie ? Tout paraît si invraisemblable et si logique à la fois que je reste incertaine sur sa vision.

Et pourtant, une partie de moi la croit fermement quand elle affirme qu'elle les a sauvé d'une mort certaine. Wendy n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle histoire, je le sais.

Ces personnes étaient-elles liées aux événements qui ont eu lieu ? Ou était-ce seulement un rêve de Wendy ? Je pense que nous n'aurons jamais la réponse.

Malgré les doutes, une chose était sûre et certaine.

Cet événement avait transformé Wendy à jamais. »

_Lucy Heartfilia_


	4. Chapitre Trois : Tu existes, quelque par

Hellow =)

Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre se déroulant 7 ans après les précédents évènements. Wendy et Carla sont donc plus âgées et j'ai essayé de montrer une facette d'elles plus âgées tout en respectant leurs caractères d'origine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas si Wendy vous paraît différente de celle qu'elle était à 12 ans car, en sept ans, on évolue ;)

Maintenant, l'ambiance est plus légère ^^ et des personnages de **Rave Master** font leur apparition ! :D

Bonne lecture !

**Musique d'inspiration :** _Fairy Tail OST - A Busy Street_

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

**Tu existes, quelque part**

_Sept ans plus tard_

Une belle matinée d'été se profilait à l'horizon, les lueurs du soleil baignant de sa lumière les avenues déjà bien animées du port d'Hargeon. Cette cité côtière était réputée pour la tranquillité qui se distillait dans les ruelles pavées. Les cris endiablés des marchands apportaient de la gaieté à cette ville bordée par l'océan et agrémentée de beaux ornements fleuris – même si ces derniers étaient loin d'égaler la splendeur de Crocus, la capitale de Fiore. La brise fraîche qui frôlait le port et ses environs diffusait dans l'atmosphère une agréable odeur marine.

Cet endroit était si reposant et pourtant si animé par la vie. Il s'agissait après tout d'un des rares endroits de Fiore qui communiquait avec les continents extérieurs à Earthland. Hargeon avait pris de l'importance au fil de ces dernières années alors qu'Earthland commençait à s'ouvrir au monde extérieur. Le monde était si vaste que cela pouvait paraître effrayant, mais Wendy n'avait jamais réellement songé à s'éloigner de son continent natal. Il y avait encore tant à parcourir sur Earthland qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette paisible contrée – bien que les ennuis y soient toutefois monnaie courante. Mais n'était-ce pas là le rôle des mages de régler ces problèmes à leur façon ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Wendy ne remarqua pas le piloris de la maison en toit de chaume qui lui faisait face. Une voix l'interpella pour s'arrêter mais il était déjà trop tard.

La Dragon Slayer venait de se prendre le piloris en pleine figure dans un choc sonore étouffé par son faible cri surpris. Sonnée, elle tituba, n'arrivant même pas à percevoir les réprimandes de Carla. Tout devenait flou autour d'elle, sa tête la lancinait douloureusement.

Les passants la regardèrent, interloqués par ce brusque incident et ses propres protagonistes. À vrai dire, ils avaient du mal à croire aux personnages qui se dessinaient sous leurs yeux. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un bleu profond, qui devait sans doute être mignonne si son visage n'était pas rougi par l'impact et ses yeux sonnés. Et une chatte blanche volante qui la sermonnait. Oui, un chat qui parlait et qui avait des ailes.

Alors que certains allaient venir l'aider à reprendre ses esprits, tentant d'ignorer le caractère incongru de la situation, tous écarquillèrent les yeux en constatant avec stupeur qu'elle avait repris contenance, époussetant légèrement sa robe bleue ciel aux ornements de dentelle avant de reprendre sa route, comme si de rien n'était.

Ne remarquant pas les têtes d'ahuris qui se dessinaient autour d'elle, la mage esquissa un sourire gêné à son amie :

« Ne t'en fais pas Carla, je vais bien.

– Comment de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas penser à autre chose pendant que tu marches ? À chaque fois, soit tu te cognes dans quelque chose, soit tu trébuches » soupira l'Exceed devant la maladresse et la rêverie constante de la jeune femme.

« Désolée Carla, je ferai attention la prochaine fois » tenta-t-elle de la rassurer, bien qu'elle savait que cela ne suffirait pas à faire taire le côté maternel très – trop – prononcé de son amie. Impression aussitôt confirmée par sa réponse :

« C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois... »

Wendy rit, amusée par l'inquiétude qu'elle causait à sa précieuse camarade d'aventures. Cet incident finit toutefois par s'effacer de leurs esprits, de nouveau happées par l'objectif de leur quête. À vrai dire, sept ans auparavant, il était rare que Wendy et Carla prenaient une mission seules. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre et les habitudes finissaient par être remplacées par d'autres.

Depuis que Natsu et Lucy étaient devenus parents d'une fillette incontrôlable, il était compliqué d'obtenir une aventure avec eux – ils avaient déjà fort à faire pour contenir le caractère explosif de Nashi lors de leurs expéditions. Et le pauvre Happy servait de nounou, souffre-douleur et protecteur de la petite.

En tant que Maître de la guilde, Erza s'affairait beaucoup à représenter la guilde et à assurer son bon fonctionnement – et à construire sa vie de famille avec Gerard.

Quant à Grey, le stade du mariage allait bientôt être passé avec Jubia mais cette dernière l'entraînait dans d'inlassables préparatifs et répétitions. Face à l'insistance pressante et mielleuse à souhait de sa compagne, Grey se demandait souvent avec panique si lui proposer d'être sa femme avait été une si bonne idée que cela. Surtout que Mirajane s'était autoproclamée organisatrice de son mariage – rôle qu'elle avait particulièrement apprécié lors de la propre cérémonie de son frère et d'Evergreen. Songer à toutes leurs idées plus guimauves les unes que les autres lui faisait sérieusement peur.

Tous avaient grandi, mais au fond, ils étaient restés les mêmes. Même s'ils n'effectuaient plus des missions aussi souvent ensemble, leurs cœurs étaient toujours aussi accordés et leur amitié était restée intacte. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elles revenaient à la guilde qu'elles avaient le sentiment d'être rentrées chez elles. Dans un foyer chaleureux, dans le cocon protecteur d'une famille qui soutient et qui aime. L'amour hantait ces lieux et distillait dans les cœurs de chacun une harmonie parfaite.

Et pourtant, cet équilibre ne suffisait pas à Wendy. Il manquerait toujours le garçon de ses rêves...

Alors qu'elle commençait de nouveau à penser à lui, elle fut extirpée de ses songes par Carla qui lui demanda, intriguée :

« Dis Wendy, tu crois que ce bâtiment devant nous appartient à celui qui a écrit la requête ? »

L'interpellée releva les yeux vers une immense bâtisse bordant l'océan, étincelante par le soleil. Les ornures d'or et de peinture saphir tranchaient avec le caractère modeste des autres bâtiments qui l'entouraient. L'ensemble formait une tour où trônait en son sommet une représentation d'un pingouin saumon hilare avec une couronne. Grimaçant à cette faute de goût, Carla soupira :

« Le design n'est pas terrible. Je pensais qu'un casino se devait d'être plus classe...

– En tout cas, ça ressemble à la description du casino écrit sur la requête. Tu crois que nos tenues sont adaptées Carla ? » demanda Wendy, se rappelant que les endroits comme celui-ci n'acceptaient que les tenues dites distinguées. Et leurs habits de voyage étaient tout sauf des tenues de soirée.

« De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas très longues. Juste le temps de rencontrer le propriétaire des lieux. »

Wendy acquiesça avant de se diriger à l'intérieur, suivie par Carla. Elles entrèrent par les portes ballantes et écarquillèrent les yeux, agréablement surprises par l'intérieur très engageant. Les murs ocres tranchaient avec la moquette rouge du sol, tandis qu'un lustre de cristal surplombait la voûte de la pièce principale. On pouvait accéder au premier étage par des escaliers de marbre blanc ornés d'or. Les machines à sous et autres tables de jeu résonnaient autour d'eux, dans un cliquetis sonore et trébuchant, synonyme que l'argent coulait à flots. Mais cet endroit ne paraissait pas snob, bien au contraire.

En effet, les tenues des serveurs étaient élégantes et simplistes à la fois, à peine un smoking au col ouvert. Quant aux jeunes femmes, elles étaient habillées en un costume de lapin qui rappelait non sans mal aux deux fées les accoutrements de Lucy et de Levy lorsqu'elles étaient entraînées de force à accompagner une chanson de Gajeel. Les clients eux-mêmes étaient habillés comme eux : des vêtements propres mais qui n'étaient pas accessoirement chics.

Agréablement surprises, elles avancèrent, ne se sentant pas décontenancées par ce lieu. Déterminées à trouver le responsable des lieux, elles hélèrent un vieil homme assis près d'une machine à sous, fulminant contre cette dernière lorsque les chiffres ne s'alignaient pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Wendy se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer son attention :

« Monsieur ? »

L'interpellé se retourna avant de cligner des yeux, comme sorti d'une étrange torpeur. Petit, le dos voûté, ses traits fatigués étaient entourés par une barbe grisonnante. Même ses vêtements devaient avoir été de belle facture avant que le temps ne rende les couleurs pâles. Il murmura alors d'une voix cassée :

« Oui mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Avant que Wendy ne put exprimer sa requête, Carla s'interposa, pressée de rencontrer celui qui avait posé la requête :

« Nous souhaiterions rencontrer un certain Ruby. Apparemment, il serait le propriétaire du casino. »

Le vieillard dévisagea l'Exceed, un air étonné par cette étrange créature, mais non effrayé. Bien au contraire, il semblait comme fasciné par cet être qu'on ne rencontrait pas tous les jours :

« Tu n'es pas un chat ordinaire toi. Tu es une sous-humaine ? »

Carla haussa un sourcil, étonnée par l'appellation qu'il venait de lui donner et qui n'avait tout simplement aucun sens pour elle. En général, les citoyens lambda affichaient un air ahuri devant elle mais ce vieil homme semblait tout à fait paisible. Bien qu'elle ignorait en quoi consistait le fait d'être sous-humain, elle allait répondre lorsqu'un individu répondit à sa place d'une voix perchée :

« D'après les rumeurs qui courent sur Fiore, les chats qui parlent s'appellent des Exceeds et viendraient d'une dimension parallèle nommée Edoras. »

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail se retournèrent vers l'intervenant avant d'écarquiller les yeux, stupéfaites par l'apparence de celui-ci. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'une gelée. Une gelée bleue flottante avec des bras pendants, dont les lèvres rosées continuèrent de bouger :

« Vous venez voir Ruby pour chasser les mercenaires qui menacent de raser son casino ? »

Tentant de reprendre contenance malgré l'allure bizarre de cette chose, Wendy acquiesça, confuse :

« Oui c'est bien cela, Monsieur ?

– Griff Kato, à votre service mesdames ! Si je puis vous être utile en quoi que ce soit, comme des massages très reposants, oreiller, doudou, je suis là ! »

Toutes deux grimacèrent à ces propositions qui étaient clairement explicites. Pire, ses mains commençaient à remuer, comme s'il avait déjà la sensation de masser la peau et il luisait dans ses prunelles une étincelle perverse qui fit légèrement reculer Wendy et grincer des dents de colère Carla. Non mais pour qui il se prenait de lui proposer des gestes aussi indécents ?! Agacée par cette voix pernicieuse, elle s'interposa entre Wendy et lui pour lui rétorquer, glaciale :

« Non, Wendy n'est pas intéressée. Et elle n'a pas à l'être face à des comportements aussi grossiers.

– Je n'ai dit ça que pour la soulager d'un fardeau qu'elle pourrait porter » argumenta innocemment Griff, ce qui ne convainquit pas l'Exceed :

« Comme si j'allais croire ça, espèce de pervers !

– Je ne suis pas pervers ! Je suis juste amateur de bonne chair !

– C'est ce qu'on appelle un pervers ! »

L'atmosphère entre les deux êtres était si électrique que tous les spectateurs autour d'eux les regardaient, à la fois intrigués et amusés face à cette dispute qui jaillissait par moult mots fleuris trahissant la tension grandissante.

Voyant que Wendy ne savait que faire pour contrôler Carla qui était partie dans sa dispute, le vieillard s'excusa platement auprès de la demoiselle :

« Veuillez pardonner le comportement de Griff. En dehors de son côté pervers qui peut être lassant, c'est un compagnon d'aventures très gentil et un excellent cartographe.

– Je vous crois mais j'ai l'impression que Carla a du mal à le supporter » soupira Wendy avant d'échapper un rire amusé.

Elle était plutôt attendrie par l'extrême dévotion que Carla lui portait, même si on pouvait appeler cela de l'excès de zèle. Et puis, leur dispute était assez hilarante à regarder. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait Carla sortir de ses gonds pour une chose aussi futile que l'attitude outrancière d'une gelée.

Alors que la tension croisait jusqu'à menacer d'en venir aux mains, une voix paniquée se leva dans les airs, fortement aiguë :

« S'il vous plaît, ne vous battez pas ici, poyo ! Je ne veux pas que ce casino neuf soit cassé ! »

Ce qui était apparemment un ordre apparaissait au contraire comme une supplique. Mais cela eut pour effet de stopper la discussion musclée entre les deux êtres qui le dévisagèrent, tout comme Wendy qui écarquilla les yeux, étonnée par l'apparence de la créature. Car il n'était définitivement pas humain.

Il s'agissait d'un pingouin saumon habillé en costume de soirée, un haut-de-forme niché entre ses deux petites oreilles. Surprise par l'existence de cet être, Wendy cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage. Ce fut pourtant l'expression de joie de Griff qui la stupéfia :

« Oh Monsieur Ruby ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je contrôlais la situation !

– Monsieur Ruby ?! » s'écria Carla, haussant un sourcil d'étonnement avant de le dévisager, stupéfaite. Ce pingouin était vraiment le propriétaire de ce casino ? Alors qu'elle émettait des réserves sur la véracité de cette information, Wendy s'inclina poliment, mettant de côté sa surprise :

« Monsieur Ruby, nous vous cherchions.

– Oh, vous êtes des clients poyo ? » demanda-t-il innocemment. Wendy secoua la tête avant de se présenter :

« Non, nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail, nous venons suite à votre requête. Je m'appelle Wendy et voici mon amie Carla » ajouta-t-elle en montrant de la paume Carla qui s'était renfrognée, toujours suspicieuse sur l'identité de ce Ruby. Ce dernier arrêta d'ailleurs de gesticuler en les regardant d'un air ahuri, comme extirpé d'un mauvais rêve :

« Ma... requête ? »

Wendy et Carla se regardèrent avec consternation, se demandant silencieusement si elles devaient rire ou pleurer devant ce pingouin qui semblait atterrir d'une autre planète. Commençant sérieusement à être agacée par la stupeur non dissimulée de Ruby, Carla tapota nerveusement du pied alors que Wendy se dit qu'il avait sous doute oublié.

« Oui, Monsieur Ruby. La demande que nous devions faire à toutes les guildes magiques du pays » lui rappela alors Griff, ce qui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc pour le pingouin. Il sursauta, écarquillant les yeux qui venaient de recevoir une illumination divine :

« Ah oui poyo ! J'avais oublié que c'était la coutume dans ce pays poyo ! »

Carla soupira devant le visage empreint de stupidité naïve de leur commanditaire. Manquerait plus que la récompense promise soit inférieure à ce qui était prévu... Elle aurait décidément tout vu. Déterminée à lui demander l'objectif de leur mission avant qu'il n'oublie de nouveau, Carla l'interpella sèche :

« Vous avez peut-être oublié mais maintenant, nous sommes là.

– En quoi consiste votre problème, Monsieur Ruby ? » demanda à ce moment Wendy, soucieuse que la nervosité de son amie était à son comble et qu'elle se devait de garder une diplomatie pour que tout se déroule sans dommages collatéraux. Ce qui n'était pas un euphémisme pour les mages de Fairy Tail.

Touché par la gentillesse qui émanait de cette humaine aux longs cheveux bleus, Ruby se sentit en confiance et leur expliqua le problème dans un rapide débit paniqué :

« Voilà, j'ai installé mon casino depuis quelques semaines proche de la mer pour que les étrangers puissent avoir un moment de détente après la traversée de l'océan. Enfin, je l'aurais mis plus loin mais mes amis m'ont plutôt conseillé cet endroit car c'était plus pratique. »

Il se mit alors à expliquer tout le processus de construction, les différentes étapes l'amenant à choisir cette ville et pas une autre, déboussolant les deux fées. Le spectre de l'ennui les assaillit, amenant Carla à la limite de patience. Ce pingouin, en plus d'être stupide, possédait une conversation aussi ennuyeuse que rébarbative. Et cela ne les concernait en rien ! Agacée, elle voulut couper court à la conversation lorsqu'elle capta le regard de Wendy, qui lui intimait de garder sa frustration. Face à cette demande muette, Carla soupira, lasse. Elle avait oublié à quel point Wendy était – trop – gentille et n'osait jamais interrompre le monologue des personnes pour ne pas les froisser. Sa générosité était à la fois attendrissante et exaspérante à la fois.

Mais elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'elle ne change.

Ce fut le vieillard qui les sauva des paupières lourdes en le coupant sans gêne :

« Je ne pense pas que ça les intéresse Ruby. Explique-leur plutôt l'apparition des mercenaires. »

Ruby ne sembla pas se formaliser qu'il l'ait brusquement interrompu dans son discours à sens unique puisqu'il enchaîna aussitôt :

« Ah oui ! Les mercenaires ! Ils se font appeler les Death Makina.

– Apparemment, il s'agit d'une guilde de mercenaires spécialisée dans la manipulation mentale pour obtenir de l'argent » expliqua Griff, très bien informé.

Le vieillard souffla alors discrètement à Wendy, si bas qu'elle eut elle-même du mal à l'entendre :

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, avec Ruby, ils ont trouvé une cible de choix... »

Wendy retint un gloussement devant le ton atterré et ironique que l'homme avait adopté. Pendant leur échange, Ruby avait continué sur sa lancée, apeuré :

« Ces types méchants menacent depuis une semaine de dévaliser mon casino si je ne leur donne pas un million de joyaux. Je ne veux pas leur donner mais ils continuent de me harceler poyo ! »

Attristée de voir ce pingouin aussi paniquée, Wendy se concerta du regard avec son amie. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer pour leur commanditaire, ce harcèlement était pour lui quelque chose d'éprouvant. Wendy s'écria alors, déterminée :

« Vous nous demandez donc de chasser ces mercenaires ? On s'en charge ! »

Ruby se mit à sourire, ravi qu'on veuille l'aider. Il avait mis tant d'ardeur à construire ce casino dans ce pays dominé par la magie que voir tous ses efforts détruits par la cupidité de certains lui avait brisé le cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les guildes puissent être aussi généreuses à vouloir protéger ce qu'il considérait être comme son nouveau trésor. Heureux comme jamais, il les remercia chaleureusement. Attendrie par son débordement de joie enfantine, Wendy sourit. Au contraire, les doutes de Carla n'étaient toujours pas levés sur la véritable identité de ce Ruby mais soupira, résignée. Après tout, il y avait partout dans le monde des gens étranges. Désireuse de mener cette mission à bien, elle demanda, curieuse :

« En général, ils viennent vous harceler vers quelle heure ?

– Ils ne devraient plus tarder, poyo.

– Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent en chœur Wendy et Carla, éberluées qu'il l'annonce aussi calmement.

Alors qu'elles commençaient à réfléchir sur une stratégie d'attaque, une explosion retentit dans la rue, détruisant quelques fenêtres dans un brisement sec. Une fumée noire opaque s'insinua à l'intérieur du casino, leur brûlant la gorge et leur piquant les yeux. La panique générale naquit dans la salle, les clients se cachèrent sous des tables de jeu, leurs pas résonnèrent avec fracas sur le sol. Des pièces tombèrent lourdement au sol par des personnes apeurées qui croyaient leurs derniers instants arrivés. Leurs cris d'effroi faisaient naître une boule d'anxiété chez les fées et leurs interlocuteurs, raidissant leurs membres et accélérant leurs cœurs d'appréhension. Elles n'arrivaient plus à percevoir que des ombres se tordre autour d'eux, leurs paupières piquées par l'acidité de cette fumée.

Pourtant, elles n'avaient songé à se cacher à aucun moment. Au contraire, elles se tendirent, prêtes à passer à l'action. Les sens de Wendy se décuplèrent, telle une dragonne traquant sa proie. Elle se concentra sur son ouïe et son odorat comme Gajeel le lui avait appris, effaçant les cris apeurés des citoyens, le craquement du verre, l'odeur âcre de la poudre. Sa mâchoire se crispa, tentant de déceler l'origine de cette attaque à travers la multitude de sensations qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était pourtant pas chose aisée avec Ruby qui s'était mis à gesticuler dans tous les sens à côté d'eux, affolé :

« Les voilà, poyo ! Ils attaquent avec des bombes cette fois, poyo ! On va tous mourir, poyo ! »

Agacée par la panique irraisonnée du maître des lieux, Carla s'exhorta au calme. Elle devait garder la tête froide pour agir en toute lucidité. Une voix grave accentuée par un mégaphone magique s'éleva alors dans les airs, l'extirpant de ses songes :

« Ruby ! Si tu ne nous donnes pas la somme attendue, c'est ta tête qui finira explosée ! »

Cette menace était prononcée avec une telle froideur que le sang de Wendy ne fit qu'un tour en voyant Ruby aussi paniqué, aussi tremblant de frayeur. Ses poings réclamaient vengeance devant cette colère croissante en elle. De quel droit ces types se permettaient-ils de faire peur à des êtres plus faibles qu'eux ? Étaient-ils aussi vils qu'ils paraissaient l'être ? Dégoûtée par leurs manières d'agir, Wendy fulminait intérieurement par cette injustice. Les vices de l'homme la révulsaient constamment, laissant toujours en son âme une question à jamais sans réponse : comment l'Homme pouvait-il être aussi maléfique envers son prochain ? Son cœur généreux ne parviendrait jamais à résoudre cet insoluble mystère.

Résolue à leur faire comprendre l'horreur de leurs actes, Wendy ne réfléchit pas et s'enfonça dans la fumée, se fiant à son instinct de dragonne pour trouver la sortie et ignorant les cris de protestation de Carla. Elle se laissa guider par ses sensations, tentant de trouver la compagnie du vent. Cette brise marine qui ne pouvait provenir que de l'extérieur. Malgré la fumée de poudre qui brûlait son visage, elle pouvait percevoir cette douce brise lui caresser la joue, lui intimant de se diriger tout droit.

Guidée par cette alliée de tous les instants, Wendy se laissa emporter par cette mélodie avant d'arriver à l'extérieur, happée par la chaleur du soleil et le vent qui lui fouetta le visage. La luminosité l'aveuglait alors qu'elle inspirait profondément en toussotant, chassant de sa gorge blessée le goût âcre de cette sombre fumée. Quelque peu ramenée à la réalité, son instinct reprit le dessus. Elle scruta le paysage autour d'elle, ne s'attardant pas sur la foule en panique qui s'éloignait en courant du casino ni sur les rares curieux qui la regardaient avec un air intrigué sur leurs visages.

Soudain, son œil repéra un groupe vers sa gauche en train de courir vers le port dans le sens inverse de la foule. Au moins cinq personnes, visiblement très pressées.

Persuadée qu'il s'agissait des coupables, Wendy se mit à les poursuivre, s'excusant au passage auprès de ceux qu'elle bousculait par inadvertance. Ses pas s'accélèrent, portée par l'adrénaline. Les dédales de rues défilaient sous ses yeux tandis qu'elle allongeait sa foulée, faisant pression sur son corps. Son souffle devint court, ses jambes la tiraillaient tandis qu'elle sentait le bas de son ventre devenir douloureux. Elle garda cependant la cadence, déterminée à les rattraper pour les arrêter définitivement. Sa longue chevelure flottait, tout comme sa robe assez gênante pour lui permettre de longues foulées. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte, glissant sur les dalles pour courir encore plus vite.

La jeune femme finit par accéder au port, grouillant de vie et de bateaux dont les marchandises imposantes étaient déposées au sol par des pêcheurs. L'odeur de poisson mélangée à celle iodée de la mer la saisit toute entière. Le fracas des remous contre les flancs des coques était tout assourdissant que les hèlements des marins et des marchands qui la regardaient en train de poursuivre un groupe d'individus qui s'étaient retournés, apercevant enfin sa présence :

« Arrêtez-vous ! » parvint-elle à crier mais ses mots étaient aussitôt couverts par leurs rires moqueurs, amusés que ce soit une demoiselle qui les course de cette manière. Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à leur faire entendre raison, Wendy s'arrêta brutalement, ses pieds dérapant dans un crissement sec. La Dragon Slayer inspira profondément, accumulant dans sa bouche un tourbillon d'air qu'elle fit s'échapper par un hurlement strident :

**« Hurlement du Dragon Céleste ! »**

Son souffle puissant terrassa ses adversaires qui crièrent leur surprise avant d'être pris dans cette tornade et de s'effondrer au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Effarés par la magie écrasante de cette femme, les badauds s'éloignèrent, comprenant qu'il allait y avoir du grabuge.

Ignorant le mouvement de panique qui s'était crée autour d'elle, Wendy se dirigea vers les mercenaires tombés au sol, apparemment sonnés par la violence de cette attaque. Leurs vêtements à moitié en lambeaux par son souffle n'étaient pas de très bonne qualité mais restaient simples, uniformes. De quoi se mêler discrètement dans une foule compacte. Pourtant, Wendy put discerner à leurs ceintures diverses armes : fusils, pistolets, bombes artisanales. Des personnes comptant sur la poudre pour se tirer de toute situation. Sur leurs épaules étaient marquées le même symbole : une bombe en train d'exploser au-dessus d'une tête de mort.

Les Death Makina, sans nul doute possible.

Convaincue qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle s'agenouilla vers un homme d'âge mûr aux longs cheveux gris qui semblait moins sonné que les autres en s'écriant d'une voix laissant transparaître toute sa colère :

« Vous souhaitez peut-être de l'argent mais au moins, gagnez-le honnêtement ! Laissez Monsieur Ruby en dehors de tout ça ! »

Sa menace n'eut pas réellement l'effet escompté car son adversaire eut un ricanement nerveux tout en crachant un mince filet de sang. Il la regarda avec une lueur de défi, narquois :

« Ce n'est pas une fillette prise au piège qui va nous faire la morale. »

Wendy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ses dires :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? C'est plutôt vous qui n'avez rien à dire ! »

Son rire redoubla, augmentant la colère de Wendy. Se moquer d'elle et de sa fierté de mage étaient les rares choses qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Et ce simple son sarcastique la faisait grincer des dents d'agacement.

« On savait que cet imbécile a fait appel à des mages pour assurer sa protection, il est trop con pour le cacher. Et puis, on a vu que tu nous suivais, t'étais pas discrète. T'es tombée dans le panneau, fillette. »

Wendy écarquilla les yeux, nerveuse. Son pouls s'accéléra d'appréhension alors que son cerveau assimilait l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Une grave erreur d'inattention. Son esprit était tellement embué dans son envie de leur faire payer pour avoir effrayé Ruby qu'elle ne les avait pas entendu. Des pas se rapprochaient autour d'elle, l'enserrant de toutes parts. Des rires moqueurs se mêlaient à leurs respirations sifflantes, l'odeur âcre de la poudre lui fit plisser le nez de dégoût. Elle se releva prestement pour constater l'inévitable lorsqu'elle sentit que l'homme qui s'était moqué d'elle s'était levé à son tour.

Elle se retourna pour le voir sur le point d'abattre son poing sur son visage. La jeune femme devint blême de stupeur. D'instinct, elle s'écarta mais son pied trébucha sur le sol glissant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Estomaquée, un son étouffé sortit de sa bouche avant de tomber prestement au sol comme une crêpe. Le souffle coupé, elle commençait à se redresser malgré ses membres endoloris par la chute lorsqu'elle vit son adversaire fondre sur elle, prêt à lui asséner un coup de poing ravageur...


	5. Chapitre Quatre : Tu lui ressembles

Hellow :)

Pardonnez-moi du retard de parution, je suis vraiment désolée, je suis vraiment débordée en ce moment (on sent que les examens approchent... -')  
Brefouille, voici quand même le nouveau chapitre qui s'annonce riche en rebondissements ! :D (même si la fin me convient moins).

Bonne lecture !

**Musique d'inspiration :** _Fairy Tail OST - Bucks Thieves_

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

**Tu lui ressembles**

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter, Wendy grinça des dents, prête à encaisser le choc lorsqu'il surgit de nulle part.

Un bâton de chêne entre elle et le poing. Tenu par le vieil homme du casino.

Wendy écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à l'apparition du vieillard, qui repoussa brutalement son agresseur par la seule force de son arme. Son cœur battait encore la chamade, encore marquée par la frayeur qu'elle venait de subir et la joie intense d'être encore en vie. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu apparaître aussi rapidement, ni même comment il avait pu parer aussi aisément le coup.

La jeune femme se releva rapidement avant de vouloir s'incliner pour lui exprimer toute sa gratitude. Mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car les mercenaires les entourèrent tous deux, leurs pistolets pointés sur eux.

Une trentaine, d'après les apparences. Contre une jeune femme et un vieillard.

Autant dire que c'était mal parti.

Encerclée, Wendy pesta contre son manque de chance. Si seulement Carla était à ses côtés, elle aurait pu s'extirper de la toile dans laquelle elle venait de s'engluer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au vieillard qui semblait respirer la forme d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Étonnée par cette vitalité, elle se surprit à s'attarder sur son odeur, ce qui la troubla davantage.

L'odeur d'un individu en disait long sur celui-ci et, au fil des années, elle avait appris à développer ce sens pour se fier à telle personne ou s'en méfier.

Or, l'odeur que dégageait cet homme ne correspondait pas aux effluves qu'elle sentait chez une personne âgée. Non, cette odeur était plus vive, plus attirante. Une fragrance de fougue et de magie débordante. Un arôme boisé, bien loin de la senteur fanée d'un vieillard. Surprise de ne pas y avoir prêté attention plus tôt, elle voulait éclaircir ce mystère mais son instinct la rappela à l'ordre. Elle devait tout d'abord se débarrasser de ces mercenaires qui venaient troubler la tranquillité du casino.

Ne voulant pas impliquer davantage d'innocents, Wendy s'adressa au vieil homme, reconnaissante envers celui qui venait de lui sauver la mise :

« Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre aide, mais vous devriez partir. Vous allez finir blessé.

– Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, c'est plutôt vous qui devriez faire attention. »

Alors qu'elle voulait protester, elle entendit des gâchettes de pistolets se déclencher. Mue par son instinct, elle se laissa envelopper par l'adrénaline et déclencha aussitôt sa magie, créant un mur de vent autour d'eux pour disperser les balles.

Alors que ce mur se dispersa, toute la bande se jeta sur eux, sans crier gare. Guidée par son instinct de chasseuse, la mage se laissa porter par le vent. Celui qui chantait à ses oreilles, qui l'enveloppait continuellement de sa douce caresse. Son soutien en toute circonstance. Elle se fit aussi légère que l'air, comme pour se fondre dans l'atmosphère et devenir aussi fluide et immatériel que lui. Wendy esquiva les coups avec légèreté, devenant aussi volubile et rapide qu'une forte brise. Elle sautait, se mouvait avec agilité pour s'extirper des multiples assauts avant de contre-attaquer avec ses poings entourés de magie :

**« Poing du Dragon Céleste ! »**

Seuls, ses coups touchaient à peine sa cible. Propulsés par son onde magique semblable à une petite tornade, ils faisaient valser ses ennemis en les projetant lourdement au sol. Ce ballet incessant continuait, où chaque seconde d'inattention était fatal.

Concentrée, elle ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le vieil homme qui avait décidé de l'assister dans sa tâche. Tout en continuant à se battre, elle finit par l'observer. Mais, en le voyant se défendre, les craintes de Wendy furent décuplées. Il continuait à parer les coups de l'adversaire avec aisance mais sa moue trahissait sa frustration, comme s'il fulminait contre son corps qui accusait le contrecoup dû à l'âge. Ses gestes devenaient moins précis, moins vifs. La fatigue semblait le rattraper, chacune de ses attaques était moins percutante. Elle pouvait entendre les halètements lancinants qui trahissaient sa faiblesse. Ses adversaires en profitaient, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, accélérant leurs attaques. Ne supportant plus de le voir en difficulté, Wendy prit appui sur le sol avant de s'élancer, portée par la brise pour accélérer son saut en avant. Elle concentra à ce moment la pression atmosphérique sur ses deux bras avant de la relâcher brutalement sur les assaillants du vieil homme en hurlant :

**« Ailes du Dragon Céleste ! »**

Sonnés par cette attaque, tous les ennemis crièrent lorsqu'ils furent repoussés vers les bateaux amarrés les entourant, détruisant dans un fracas assourdissant les murs, faisant s'effondrer des blocs de pierre. Mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas, habituée aux dégâts collatéraux. Elle préféra se concentrer sur son allié d'un jour, dont la respiration haletante ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il avait dû trop forcer sur son cœur, la vieillesse s'imposant à lui comme un lourd fardeau.

Alors que Wendy s'agenouillait pour l'aider à se relever, elle sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer l'épaule gauche. Un objet s'enfonça dans sa chair, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Face à elle, le vieillard écarquilla les yeux de frayeur, le visage blême. Sonnée par la violence de cette douleur aiguë qui lui déchirait tout son bras, elle sentit avec horreur une odeur métallique envahir son odorat, nouant sa gorge de dégoût.

Une odeur que la Dragon Slayer ne connaissait que trop bien.

Du sang.

Avec appréhension, elle regarda son épaule gauche pour s'apercevoir avec horreur que celui-ci était en triste état, transpercé par une balle qui continuait de s'étendre. Elle comprit avec horreur la nature de cette arme. Il devait s'agir de ces saletés de balles magiques qui continuaient à s'enfoncer dans la chair après l'impact.

Elle s'effondra au sol, tiraillée par la douleur, tenant avec force son épaule ensanglantée avec sa main droite pour enrayer le flot de son liquide vital. La jeune femme serra les dents pour ne pas hurler tellement la sensation était horrible à supporter. La balle s'incrustait dans sa chair, la triturant, la maltraitant, comme si un ver cherchait à la détruire de l'intérieur.

Sonnée, son corps se tendit par la nervosité lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se diriger avec hâte vers eux, tandis que des pistolets étaient en train d'être rechargés. Le cliquetis se faisait clairement entendre, leurs rires moqueurs étaient aussi coupants qu'une lame de rasoir, brisant sa fierté de mage de s'être fait avoir.

Bien que blessée physiquement et en son ego, Wendy s'efforça de se relever. Elle ne devait pas abandonner, pas tant qu'il y avait un espoir.

Elle était une mage de Fairy Tail ! Jamais elle ne reculerait, jamais elle ne fuirait en laissant quelqu'un seul derrière elle !

Cela n'avait jamais été dans son tempérament, et cette journée-là ne changera pas des autres.

Déterminée à en découdre, malgré ses faibles chances de victoire, la jeune femme se redressa tant bien que mal, titubant légèrement avant de se retourner et de faire face à la quinzaine de mercenaires encore restants. Son cœur s'accéléra d'appréhension, ses mains devenaient moites, son corps fébrile, son épaule douloureuse. La mage de l'air grinça des dents, nerveuse. La peur commençait à l'envahir, la tétanisant sur place. Mais le simple fait de songer à ses amis lui permit de maîtriser ce flux d'émotion, lui permit de garder la tête froide. Elle devait être forte. Elle devait y arriver !

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se fondre de nouveau sur elle, Wendy voulut s'élancer, faisant fi de la douleur déchirant son bras, mais une main posée sur son épaule valide la retint. Surprise par ce contact, elle tourna son regard vers le vieillard qui se tenait de nouveau debout, son autre main tenant son bâton de chêne, prêt à en découdre. Toute trace de fatigue semblait avoir disparu de son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui intima de s'enfuir au plus vite mais celui-ci soupira avant de gronder de rage, les yeux fulminants de colère :

« Je pensais que rester sous cette forme allait me procurer un avantage en endormant leur méfiance. Mais te voir blessée alors que tu voulais m'aider... C'est plus que je ne peux supporter. »

Intriguée par ces mots, Wendy voulut lui demander des explications mais n'en eut pas le temps. Le vieillard s'était déjà élancé sur les mercenaires, tandis qu'une épaisse brume se forma autour de lui dans une petite explosion. Surpris par cet assaut, les membres de Death Makina s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan.

Cet instant de flottement leur fut fatal.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se demander où était passé cet idiot de vieux qui voulait leur faire face qu'ils sentirent un bâton de chêne s'enfoncer avec violence dans les côtes. La plupart d'entre eux s'effondrèrent au sol, pliés en deux par la vigueur du coup porté, le souffle coupé.

Ignorant leurs gémissements, Wendy s'attarda sur la silhouette qui se dessinait à travers la brume. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, révélant un jeune homme de son âge, disséminant des coups vifs et précis sur ses adversaires. Le bâton qu'il maniait devenait une arme sous ses doigts, une extension de son corps qu'il savait manier avec dextérité et souplesse. Il parait avant d'asséner à son tour des coups, esquivant avant de se faufiler entre deux adversaires pour les éjecter tous deux au sol.

Continuant sur sa lancée, le mage s'aperçut que les derniers encore debout s'élancèrent tous en même temps, hurlant toute leur rage contre lui. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas et ferma les yeux, avant de disparaître. Effarés par sa soudaine disparition, les mercenaires s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan, figés.

Seconde erreur fatale.

Il a suffi d'une simple seconde pour que leur jeune adversaire réapparaisse derrière eux et leur assène le coup de grâce, les faisant voltiger avec son bâton qu'il fit tournoyer. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, assommés, tandis que le vainqueur restait debout, son arme tenue fièrement à la main. Impressionnée par la démonstration de force et d'agilité à laquelle elle venait d'assister, Wendy le regarda, bouche bée. Lorsqu'il se retourna dans sa direction, son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses yeux se mirent à détailler celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

La peau plutôt pâle, il était vêtu d'un simple T-shirt sans manches vert foncé, révélant une musculature visible au niveau de ses bras, et d'un pantalon noir aux ornures argentées. Mais ce qui attirait le plus son regard était son visage plutôt attirant, encadré par une chevelure verte foncée descendant jusqu'à son cou. Les pommettes saillantes et le nez droit n'étaient que des détails face au tatouage qui ornait son œil gauche, un motif en tous points semblable à celui de Gerard.

_Et au garçon de son rêve._

Face à cette dernière réflexion, le visage de Wendy s'empourpra de confusion. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ce songe à ce moment précis ? Il était vrai que ce rêve l'avait profondément marquée et qu'il revenait souvent le hanter durant ses nuits, tel un fugace souvenir, mais cela faisait depuis longtemps que cela l'avait cessé de la torturer.

Mais même si son sommeil était devenu paisible, Wendy n'avait jamais su réellement l'oublier. Souvent, son cœur songeait à ce garçon à qui elle était persuadée de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Ce n'était pas une obsession, mais plutôt une présence. Une âme toujours près d'elle et à la fois inaccessible. Une pensée toujours présente en son esprit. Une question muette sans réponse.

Et pourtant, elle avait toujours senti qu'il existait, qu'elle était liée à lui. Elle le _**savait**_.

Ce n'était même pas un fait à prouver, c'était une vérité aussi évidente que respirer lui était naturel. Un instinct qu'elle ne saurait jamais réprimer.

Et à la simple vue de ce jeune homme, elle ressentit des émotions surgir avec brutalité. Sa respiration lui paraissait plus fluide, plus naturelle, comme si ses poumons venaient de trouver un nouvel oxygène. Son cœur dansa dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenaient moites d'appréhension.

Le vent susurrait à son oreille une douce mélodie. Un chant cristallin, aux couleurs de la vie, un son mélodieux qui gonfla son âme d'un bonheur infini. Une envie irrépressible la saisit toute entière, une dévorante envie de s'approcher de lui, de palper sa peau pour se convaincre qu'il était bel et bien devant elle, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple mirage.

Pourtant, saisie par ces émotions dont elle ne parvenait pas à en comprendre l'origine, Wendy fut rattrapée par la réalité lorsque son épaule revint douloureusement la lanciner. Elle grimaça, resserrant sa prise sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement, comme émergeant d'un songe, avant de se précipiter sur elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il réduisit son bâton pour l'accrocher à sa ceinture avant d'ôter délicatement sa main de son épaule pour apercevoir l'ampleur des dégâts. Surprise par ce contact, les tambourinements du cœur de Wendy s'amplifièrent, la déstabilisant davantage. Pourquoi était-elle aussi troublée ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait la sensation de perdre tous ses moyens, de retrouver sa timidité sévère qu'elle avait arboré durant son enfance.

Perdue dans ses songes, elle préféra regarder celui qui l'avait aidé, lequel était concentré sur sa blessure. Il grimaça de dégoût, horrifié par la vision de cette peau ensanglantée, où une balle de plomb trônait en son centre :

« Ça pourrait être pire mais il ne faut pas qu'on traîne davantage. Je vais t'emmener voir un médecin.

– Oui mais les mercenaires ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux corps inconscients, se souvenant de l'objectif de la quête.

« Je pense qu'ils ne se réveilleront pas avant un moment. Et de toute façon, la garde royale ne va pas tarder à arriver. Pense plutôt à ta blessure.

– Mais... » insista-t-elle mais il coupa court à toute objection :

« Quand on est blessé, il ne faut pas présumer de ses forces. Allez viens, je vais t'aider. »

Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à rétorquer quoi que ce soit – et surtout parce que sa tête commençait dangereusement à tourner, sa vision devenant floue – elle murmura sincèrement :

« Mer... Merci, monsieur ?

– Appelle-moi Nibel, tout simplement. Et toi, c'est Wendy, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête, prenant note de son prénom. Nibel... Ces mots sonnaient avec perfection dans son esprit, tandis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait beaucoup sa voix. Un ton chaleureux, qui se voulait à la fois rassurant et passionné, provenant d'une personne déterminée qui allait jusqu'au bout de ses idéaux et ne supportait pas l'injustice. Grandine lui avait souvent dit que les mots reflétaient l'âme d'une personne.

Alors qu'il la soutenait pour avancer dans la rue, sous les yeux effarés des badauds qui s'éloignaient en courant face au carnage qui s'était écoulé sous leurs regards,Wendy avait complètement perdu le sens du temps. Son bras ankylosé n'avait d'égal que son esprit embrumé. Le sang qu'elle avait perdu avait dû être plus important que prévu pour qu'elle soit aussi flasque. Ses pas étaient traînants, sa vitalité la quittait peu à peu mais elle tenait bon, agrippée au bras de Nibel. Et étrangement, elle lui faisait confiance. Son instinct lui chuchotait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de ses intentions. L'on pourrait appeler cela de la naïveté. Mais Wendy savait que, cette fois-ci, cela était différent. Il s'agissait d'une vérité évidente, impensable à réfuter.

Rassurée par sa présence, elle finit par lâcher prise et s'endormit, rattrapée par la fatigue.

oOo

Un son s'insinuait dans son crâne, agaçant et tortueux. Tout bourdonnait en elle, comme si elle venait de recevoir une table lancée par une Erza en furie à cause de la perte d'un de ses précieux fraisiers. Elle s'était peut-être calmée depuis qu'elle était devenue le Maître de la guilde mais ses accès de colère pointaient toujours le bout de son nez dès lors qu'un fou osait s'attaquer à son dessert vénéré. Wendy réprima un frisson en songeant aux yeux haineux et à l'aura meurtrière de Titania lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Oui, seul un inconscient oserait braver la colère de la rousse.

Réveillée par ce souvenir, elle ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt, frappée par la lumière de la pièce. Aveuglée, elle battit des cils pour s'habituer à la luminosité qui lui brûlait ses yeux, tandis que son mal de crâne continuait de l'assaillir. Son épaule droite lui semblait ankylosée, comme si elle ne l'avait pas étirée depuis des lustres.

Elle se fit violence pour tenter de se relever, mais une main la retint. Surprise par ce contact, la jeune mage leva son regard vers une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, au doux visage, vêtue d'un débardeur bleu satin et d'une longue jupe crème. Le bleu de ses yeux était aussi profond que ceux de Jubia, aussi envoûtants que ceux de Mirajane, aussi tendres que ceux de Lisanna. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant était la couleur de ses cheveux, relevés en deux couettes. Un violet pâle mais éclatant de vie.

_La violette de son rêve._

Wendy réprima aussitôt cette idée, tentant de reprendre contenance et d'ignorer les forts battements de surprise de son cœur. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, une simple coïncidence. Après tout, plein de personnes avait une chevelure violette. Natsu les avait bien roses. Alors qu'elle tentait de contester cet espoir fou qui naissait en elle, l'intéressée s'écria avec douceur :

« Ne bouge pas trop. J'ai soigné ta blessure mais ton bras a besoin de repos. »

Wendy fronça les sourcils avant de tourner son regard vers son bras blessé entouré de bandages. Elle ne sentait plus aucune douleur émaner de son épaule, comme si sa blessure n'avait jamais existé. Surprise par ce miracle, elle se mit intensément à réfléchir. D'habitude, les médecins eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à faire disparaître la douleur qui résultait des blessures. Et pourtant, cette dernière avait été effacée. Or, seule la magie pouvait apaiser de manière aussi efficace les souffrances des blessés. Elle-même en avait conscience pour maîtriser la magie de soin. Wendy ne pouvait donc voir là qu'une œuvre magique. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs ressentir la source de chaleur bienfaisante traverser son épaule. Cette femme qui lui faisait face devait être une guérisseuse très douée. Touchée, elle s'inclina poliment :

« Merci beaucoup Madame, je vous en suis très reconnaissante !

– Ne me remercie pas » rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire attendri : « Remercie plutôt Nibel. C'est lui qui est venu me voir avec toi inconsciente dans ses bras. »

Confuse par ce geste, Wendy se mit à rougir légèrement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un étranger ait autant d'attention à son égard et s'inquiète autant pour elle. Désireuse de le remercier à son tour, elle regarda autour d'elle, espérant le trouver. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans une petite chambre bordée par le soleil et dont la fenêtre donnait sur l'océan. Rassurée par ce cadre reposant, la Dragon Slayer allait demander où était Nibel lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, débouchant sur une Carla paniquée qui se jeta dans les bras de son amie :

« Wendy ! Mon Dieu, tu n'as rien ! »

Wendy resserra son étreinte, se sentant brusquement coupable d'être partie poursuivre ces mercenaires sans réfléchir et en la laissant à l'arrière. Voir son amie aussi paniquée et qui relâchait toute sa pression serra son cœur de culpabilité. Elle se mordit la lèvre, à son tour plongée dans les remords :

« Pardon Carla, j'aurais dû t'attendre avant de partir à leur poursuite...

– Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Wendy ?! Natsu déteint trop sur toi ma parole ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ?! »

Face à la verve glaciale de son amie qui continuait ses réprimandes, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré les remords. Si Carla réagissait aussi violemment, c'était que son esprit était libéré de la terreur. Heureuse de la savoir rassurée, elle se jura de ne plus l'inquiéter inutilement. Elle ne voulait plus la blesser de cette manière. Elle s'excusa alors platement, comme une petite fille grondée par sa mère. Après tout, elle lui devait bien cela.

Tandis que Carla continuait de lâcher toute la peur accumulée depuis quelques heures, Griff se joignit à eux en s'écriant, ravi :

« Mademoiselle Wendy, quelle joie de vous savoir saine et sauve ! Je vous ferais volontiers un câlin de retrouvailles !

– Toi, ne t'approche pas de Wendy à moins de cent mètres ! » menaça Carla en faisant volte-face, son alarme protectrice déclenchée à la vue de cette gelée.

Alors que les deux créatures entamaient une nouvelle joute verbale qui devenait familière entre eux, le cœur de Wendy frémit à la vue du jeune homme qui venait d'entrer lui aussi dans la pièce. Il lui adressa alors un sourire chaleureux, la rendant plus heureuse du monde.

... Venait-elle vraiment de penser cela ?

Décontenancée par ce brusque changement d'humeur, elle tenta de garder contenance et de lui rendre son sourire, n'arrivant pas totalement à dissimuler sa joie de le revoir.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux » commenta Nibel.

« Grâce à vous» renchérit la jeune mage, ce qui fit tiquer le mage en lui rétorquant, malicieux :

« Tutoie-moi, on a le même âge tu sais. »

« Désolée, c'est l'habitude » s'écria-t-elle, confuse, avant de lui adresser ses plus sincères remerciements. Gêné par tant de compliments, il se gratta la nuque en bafouillant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était normal de t'aider mais c'est plutôt Belnika qu'il faut remercier. Elle est la guérisseuse la plus douée qui ait jamais existé.

– Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû venir me voir plus tôt Nibel, au lieu de chercher inutilement un médecin » gronda gentiment la dénommée Belnika, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une série d'explications confuses en chaîne :

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te forces à utiliser la magie dans ton état...

– J'ai soigné des blessures bien pires que ça. Et tu sais très bien que je suis assez résistante. »

Wendy se mordit la lèvre, sentant la gêne l'envahir. Apparemment, la santé de la guérisseuse était fragile et elle avait risqué des complications pour la soigner. Touchée par tant de générosité de sa part, elle allait s'excuser lorsque Belnika se leva légèrement pour remettre correctement sa jupe, dévoilant aux yeux de la jeune Dragon Slayer le ventre arrondi de la violette. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux les inquiétudes de Nibel. Utiliser la magie consommait de l'énergie vitale et une femme enceinte voyait sa réserve réduite par la présence d'un être en elle. Pourtant, la suite de la conversation dérouta Wendy, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait le plus Nibel :

« Mais si Musica apprend que tu as utilisé la magie au risque de t'affaiblir par ma faute, il va me tuer. » gémit-il, devenu soudainement blême. Wendy se sentit mal pour lui, à imaginer les sévices qu'il risquerait de subir si jamais Musica apprenait que sa Belnika soit fatiguée. Bien loin de le réconforter, Griff interrompit sa dispute avec Carla pour renchérir :

« Il n'irait pas jusque là, Monsieur Nibel. C'est plutôt Julia qui vous tuerait en premier. »

À ce nom, Nibel déglutit, devenant encore plus blême. En songeant à la blonde volcanique, il frémit, soudainement inquiet. Il pouvait déjà sentir son poing vengeur lui tabasser le visage sous prétexte que fatiguer des femmes enceintes était incorrect et qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le sexe opposé. Ce qui, dans un sens, n'était pas faux.

Remarquant son air paniqué, Belnika se leva pour le rassurer, bien qu'elle soit attendrie et amusée par sa panique soudaine. Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, Wendy se mit à rire avec légèreté, apaisée par l'ambiance qui se dégageait de cette pièce. Pour un peu, elle se croirait de retour à la guilde.

Mise en confiance, elle se mit à discuter longuement avec Belnika et Nibel qui s'était assis à son tour, rigolant de choses et d'autres, tandis qu'en arrière-plan se dessinait une joute verbale des plus épineuses entre Carla et Griff qui ne se supportaient définitivement pas. Ils en étaient venus à discuter de leur combat mené contre les mercenaires au final capturés par l'armée royale. Soulagée qu'elle ait réussi à accomplir sa quête, Wendy se détendit. Au moins une bonne chose de faite, même si sans l'intervention de Nibel, elle ne serait sans doute pas là pour en profiter.

« N'empêche, tu étais incroyable pendant que tu combattais ces mercenaires ! » s'écria Nibel, émerveillé. « J'ignorais qu'il existait des mages aussi puissants sur ce continent ! »

Touchée par ce compliment, Wendy bafouilla. Il n'était pas rare qu'on la complimente sur la puissance de sa magie mais l'entendre de sa bouche, avec un air aussi impressionné, la rendait toute chose. Ces mots lui procuraient une nouvelle saveur bien plus agréable que toutes les flatteries qu'on ait pu lui adresser. À la fois étonnée et touchée, elle bafouilla de modestie, ne savant comment réagir devant tant d'émerveillement manifeste :

« Je... Je ne pense pas être la plus puissante des mages qui existe mais... Merci... »

Ce fut au tour de Nibel de rougir, embarrassé par la gêne de Wendy. Son cœur bondissait d'allégresse face à ses remerciements, heureux qu'il lui fasse plaisir :

« Mais de rien, je le pense vraiment ! » répondit-il, sa voix s'accélérant brusquement.

Attendrie par la gêne réciproque des deux jeunes, Belnika eut un petit rire cristallin en souriant avant de confesser :

« À vrai dire, nous ignorions qu'il existait un pays qui regroupait autant de mages.

– Vous n'êtes pas de Fiore ? » demanda Carla, délaissant la tension volcanique entre Griff et elle pour se joindre à la conversation, dont la dernière phrase l'avait intriguée. Voir des personnes non originaires de Fiore était chose rare, tellement le pays vivait encore en autarcie malgré sa légère ouverture vers le monde extérieur.

« Oui, nous vivons sur le continent de Song, dans la ville d'Eter. »

À ce nom, les deux fées écarquillèrent les yeux, interloquées. Ils ne venaient pas du tout du continent d'Earthland ? Déboussolées par ces noms inconnus, elles allaient demander la localisation de cet endroit lorsque Griff, ayant remarqué leurs airs surpris, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour en sortir une carte. Il l'étendit sur les genoux de Wendy, montrant aux deux mages l'emplacement du continent qui était situé juste en-dessous d'Earthland.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le simple fait de situer le continent de Song qui accaparait toute leur attention, mais bien l'immensité du monde.

À vrai dire, elles n'avaient jamais aperçu de leurs propres yeux une carte aussi bien détaillée et travaillée, révélant l'étendue de l'univers dans lequel elles vivaient. Ébahies par tant de grandeur, elles dévisageaient la carte, fascinées et à la fois quelque peu effrayées. Le monde était-il aussi vaste que la carte laissait présager ? Wendy ne put retenir un sifflement étonné :

« Le monde est-il aussi grand que ça ? »

Belnika hocha la tête avant de leur expliquer :

« Parcourir le monde est une vraie aventure et, pour preuve, nous n'avons pas encore exploré tous les continents. Nous ne connaissions pas du tout Earthland jusqu'à ce que Ruby décide d'y installer un casino et que nous avons décidé de l'accompagner juste le temps qu'il puisse trouver ses marques.

– Quand les mercenaires ont commencé à lui chercher des ennuis, j'ai voulu m'interposer. Mais les gens du coin nous ont dit que ce n'était pas à nous de nous en charger, mais de laisser ce travail aux guildes » ajouta Nibel.

« Et c'est là que nous avons décidé de déposer les requêtes dans toutes les guildes, comme on nous avait conseillé de le faire » renchérit Griff avant d'ajouter, fier : « Mais je suis sûr que Monsieur Nibel aurait très bien pu se charger des mercenaires tout seul. »

Gêné par ce compliment, Nibel ne manqua pas de se gratter la nuque avant de rétorquer modestement :

« Peut-être mais nous devions agir comme les gens d'ici. Et puis, ça nous a permis de rencontrer une brillante mage de la guilde la plus puissante du pays » avoua-t-il en regardant Wendy qui s'empourpra, flattée. Toutefois, cela ne manqua pas d'intriguer Belnika qui demanda, curieuse :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'une guilde au juste ? On nous a expliqué le système mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à saisir pourquoi autant de mages se regroupent derrière un symbole...

– Vous n'avez pas de système comme ça de là où vous venez ? » interrogea Carla, surprise.

Belnika secoua la tête :

« Non, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de guildes. Même dans les autres pays que nous avons traversé, il n'existe pas de lieux comme ça. »

Alors que Carla allait satisfaire sa curiosité, Wendy le fit à sa place, le regard beaucoup plus solennel :

« Une guilde, c'est comme une famille. Les mages se regroupent pour y trouver du réconfort, un endroit qu'on peut appeler un foyer. On se soutient, on se protège. On vit avec nos amis et on combat avec eux, voire même pour eux. La force d'un seul d'entre nous, c'est la force de tous. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'esprit de toutes les guildes mais c'est en tout cas celui de Fairy Tail. »

Carla resta bouche bée avant de sourire, attendrie. Natsu déteignait vraiment sur Wendy pour qu'elle puisse évoquer la guilde avec autant de ferveur. Les étrangers la regardèrent, silencieux devant tant de passion dans ses mots. Ces derniers avaient été prononcés avec une telle profondeur qu'ils semblaient provenir du cœur. Et ils avaient suffisamment vécu de galères pour comprendre à quel point cette guilde lui était précieuse. Cet endroit débordait d'amour et de générosité à travers ses paroles. Intrigué par cette douce lumière qu'elle venait de mettre en exergue, Nibel murmura :

« Ça a l'air d'être un magnifique endroit où vivre...

– Oh que oui, ça l'est ! » s'exclama Wendy, heureuse. Dans ses yeux pétillait une joie de vivre et une fierté non dissimulée d'appartenir à cette guilde.

Ces forts sentiments rendirent nostalgique Belnika, se rappelant avec mélancolie les instants précieux passés avec ses amis et tous les moments qu'ils passeront dans l'avenir. L'amitié était réellement un sentiment fascinant et si beau qu'elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle avait dû attendre tant d'années avant de pouvoir le savourer.

Ils finirent par évoquer à tour de rôle les pays traversés, les coutumes rencontrées et échangeaient sur leurs expériences personnelles. Assoiffées de connaissance, Wendy et Carla purent ainsi découvrir que leurs hôtes maîtrisaient respectivement la magie de soin et de défense, et la magie de transformation et d'illusion. Wendy trouvait d'ailleurs que Nibel était très doué dans ce domaine, la démonstration de force à laquelle elle avait assisté la laissant toujours sans voix devant tant de maîtrise. Quant à Griff, Carla devait admettre à contrecœur qu'il était un conteur plutôt intéressant et que ses connaissances en matière de cartographie étaient satisfaisantes.

Pris dans la conversation fascinante qu'ils venaient tous d'engager, ils continuèrent de discuter sans voir le temps passer. Une discussion anodine mais qui permet d'esquisser les traits d'une amitié naissante.


End file.
